


The Flame Alchemist's Apprentice

by AnnieSterling72



Series: The Flame Alchemist [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieSterling72/pseuds/AnnieSterling72
Summary: Young Roy Mustang seeks to become the greatest alchemist in the world. Instead, he finds something better. Part 1 of The Flame Alchemist Series. Chapters updated weekly.





	1. Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site, and in this fandom, so tell me what you think. Thanks!

Roy looks around the bustling station and feels his stomach clench for the millionth time today.

His small hands wipe the sweat on his palms against his pants and he takes a deep, shaky breath as quietly as he can. His sisters are crowded around him and chattering, Vanessa keeping her steadying hand on his shoulder as she argues with Stella about something that happened last night with one of their customers. Only Claire notices his discomfort, taking his damp hand in her own and standing with him quietly, a moment of solidarity he rarely has with his youngest-older sister. He looks at her when they see their mother take his train ticket from the lady at the booth and she nods sagely, all thirteen years, nearly fourteen, of her life experience daunting to him when compared to his measly decade of life. He wishes, not for the first time, that Claire could come with him to Master Hawkeye’s far way Eastern mansion. But she shatters the dream by letting go of his hand and resuming her aloof stance, stepping away from him when their mother lowers herself to adjust his collar and rucksack slung over his shoulder. Vanessa grabs his suitcase and starts hauling it to a man yelling for baggage. A gentle hand on his cheek makes him look back at his mother’s eyes, all the girls dispersing to give them space. When they’re scattered she gives him a small smile, running her fingers gently through his messy bangs to push them back from his forehead. It doesn’t last long and in seconds it’s splayed across his skin again making her sigh a laugh.

“Alright Roy-boy, it’s time. Here’s your ticket, and pay attention to your exchange at East Station. If at any time you want to come home, the door is always open, “ She says and he nods, swallowing and looking down at the ground, hand turning his face back up, “You’re gonna wow him Roy. Don’t you worry.” She says quietly, kissing him on the forehead gently and hugging him tight.

“What if I get homesick?” He whispers, so uncharacteristic of him to show his greatest fears, “What if you all forget about me?” She laughs and he feels the rumble against his chest, nuzzling just slightly deeper into her neck and inhaling the familiar scent of cigarette smoke, whiskey, and her favourite musky perfume.

“I doubt that’s possible. Your sisters and I are going to miss you terribly. But you still want to go learn don’t you?”

“Of course!”

“Then you have to take a chance. Now, you’ll get to come home one month for the winter holidays and one month in the Spring, and your birthday too. I had General Grumman make sure there’s a good phone connection and I expect you to write at least once a week. Got it?” She asks and Roy nods, secretly relieved that he would at least get to see them for the long duration of his training.

“I’ll write.” He promises and she ruffles his hair and places a kiss on his crown before standing all the way up, hands on her hips.

“That’s my big man. We’ll send your winter clothes as it gets colder, and your birthday present in a few weeks. You make sure you’re good and you’re nice to his little girl. She’s only about a year, hardly two younger than you but Claire’s taught you all her bad habits.” She tells him and he smiles, even if just a little.

“I will.”

“Good boy. Girls! Come say goodbye to your little brother!” She calls, and he’s buried by his sisters like a wave, all of them kissing him with teary eyes and lipstick left behind in their wake. Then it’s Vanessa’s turn and Roy feels his throat constrict, face buried in her chest as she hugs him tight. When he sniffles she squeezes just a bit tighter, trying to move away after a minute, but Roy isn’t having it. He clings with his small hands and she sighs, finally separating them and smiling at his teary eyes.

“C’mon Roy, none of that. Mom and I need you to go and learn so you can come home and fix the bar.” She tells him, dabbing at his tears with the sleeve of her pretty dress. Roy nods and pushes it all down with a huff, Vanessa placing a swift kiss to his forehead like she had done when he was just a tiny child. She backs away to reveal a stoic Claire, her eyes hard as she steps forward and lands a hard punch to his arm.

“OW!” He yelps and she laughs, Roy rubbing the sore spot as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“Well, Roy-boy? You gonna get a move on? I want your room all to myself ASAP. For that, I need you gone.” She says, and Roy frowns, their mother landing a good smack to the back of Claire’s head. She yelps and frowns, glaring at him with vigour.

“I’m going.” Roy says quietly, shoving past her and walking towards the train. He turns around to wave at the large crowd of his family, all eight sisters, his mother’s employees, and his mother waving and calling loudly. He turns away only when the man taking tickets nudges his shoulder roughly, Roy handing his ticket over to be punched and shoved right back into his hand. He hops onto the growling train and fights his way to a window seat, claiming it and opening the window wide to wave again. They cheer and Claire runs up to the window much to Vanessa’s protests, shoving something into his hand just in time for the train to begin pulling away.

“Bye Claire-Bear!” He calls against his better judgement, holding onto his big sister’s hand as long as he can. Claire runs with the train, not willing to let him go just yet as she smiles, their family’s cries echoing in the large cavern that is Central Station. 

“You be good Roy-Boy! I miss you already!” She yells, finally forced to break their connection and waving viciously from the platform, light jog helping her bleed into the background.

“I miss you too!” He calls to her, growing smaller and smaller until she’s gone altogether. Roy sits back in his seat and is immediately squished to the wall by the two men on his bench, holding in a grumble and attempting to get comfortable. He looks down at the candy, his favourite peppermint that Claire had shoved into his hand and grins, saving it. He takes to looking out the window and ignores them, clamping his bag tight to his chest and making sure his ticket is secure. However, the lull of the train is too tempting as it crests the first hour of their journey, his eyes drooping and finally slipping closed to the vast beauty of the Eastern forests between Central and East City.. . .

“Hey kid, come on get up, we’re in East City. You need to get off so we can turn the train and head back to Central.” A man’s voice gruffly orders, shaking Roy awake. Groggily, he looks up at the man and rubs his eyes.

“Where are we?”

“East City. Your ticket when I let you on said your next train leaves in about three minutes. I have your suitcase but good luck making it. Now get up so I can get back to work.” He says, shoving the suitcase into Roy’s arms when he leaps up.

“Nonono! Wait, where’s my train!?” Roy calls when he launches himself onto the platform, the man pointing at a train two rows over. Roy bolts as fast as he can, rucksack smacking into his back hard while the suitcase drags him down. He trips and skids through the many busy legs of other riders, most scoffing and stepping over him as he struggles to get back up. When he’s righted he takes off again, but the train whistle blowing makes tears spring into his eyes. His legs move even faster as he chokes on his desperation, fighting hard enough to reach a door on the train before it starts moving.

“A little late aren’t you small fry?” The ticket man asks, a large and burly man that grabs him by the back of his travelling coat and heaving him and his luggage aboard. Roy squeaks, startled when he’s unceremoniously set down in the hall of the train. He hands over his ticket with shaking fingers and the man stamps it, staring at the destination with furrowed brows. “You’re going all the way out to the end of the line then?”

“My alchemy teacher lives out there.” Roy says, taking the offered ticket and putting it back safely in his pocket.

“Alchemy huh? How old are you anyway? You look way too tiny to be learning Alchemy.” The man states, and Roy bristles.

“I’m TEN. I’m plenty old enough.” He says and the man laughs, Roy wilting a bit when his most threatening tone is not taken seriously by this behemoth of a man at all. 

“Alright tough guy, go find a seat. I’ll make sure you’re ready to get off when we get there. No need to be snarky.” He says, ruffling Roy’s hair and scooting him in the car door’s direction. He slides it open and pushes Roy in, heaving his case out of his hands and leaving him in the full up car with nothing but his rucksack. Roy can feel his legs shaking but tries to make them stop, knobbly knees clanking on skinny shins and his too big feet unbalanced in his slightly too small shoes.

“Why don’t you sit here?” A gentle voice asks, and he turns to see a blonde woman sitting alone on a bench right beside the door, her smile bright and her jewel green eyes stunning. Roy nods and sits quickly, his rucksack held tight to his chest after he’s comfortable beside one of many plants she seems to have crammed with her.

“Are you a botanist?” He asks in awe and she laughs, a bright sound that makes him blush and smile.

“No, I’m a gardener. Are you by chance an alchemist?” she asks in return and he nods vigorously.

“I am! Or…I plan to be. I’m hoping my teacher will take me on.” He tells her, eyes downcast.

“And who is your big bad teacher that he won’t take such a strapping young apprentice?” 

“Berthold Hawkeye. They say he’s turned down even the most experienced of alchemists. But I have to learn from him, he’s the best there is.” Roy says with conviction, meeting her amused gaze.

“Well then if you’re dedicated to learning, not being taught, then I’m sure he’ll respect your wishes.” She tells him and Roy furrows his brows.

“You know him?”

“Yes, we go very far back. I met him when he was still an apprentice himself, and he made the same error in calling me a botanist. I’m sure you’re exactly what he’s been looking for.” She says and Roy nods, picking at his fingers for just a nervous second.

“And what is your name Ma’am?” He asks after the short pause, her smile once again blinding. 

“Well you can call me Elizabeth, how does that sound?”

“That would be fine. I’m Roy Mustang.” He says, quickly offering his hand. She takes it and it startles him with how cold her hand is, pale in the sun streaming through the window.

“The pleasure is mine then, Mr. Mustang. How old are you?” She asks and he bundles his hand in his sleeve to get the warmth back.

“I will be eleven next month.” He says, replaying his conversation with the doorman. He waits for the scoff but it never comes, instead earning him a soft smile.

“Well I know Mr. Hawkeye’s daughter just turned ten in May. You both aren’t that far off in age at all. She’s a sweet girl, but she’s rather shy. Perhaps an outspoken alchemist like you could help her out.” She says and he blushes red.

“I-I…well I could try.” He tells her, “But I’m afraid my sister, Claire, is the one that excels at making friends, not me.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Mr. Mustang. After all, you talked to me alright.” She says and he nods with a small smile.

“And do you live near Creek?”He asks and she frowns ever so slightly, a wistful look on her face.

“I travel back and forth quite a bit, actually. I’m sure I will see you in town but there isn’t much time to be spent anywhere for me. I’m very…busy, you see. A lot of things to do and it always seems like I have no time on my hands.” She tells him and Roy cocks his head to the side as curiosity overtakes his sense of politeness.

“Where do you travel to?” He blurts out and she raises an eyebrow of her own with a grin.

“You really are an alchemist with that sort of brutish curiosity. Well I have to look after my father as well, but he’s in East City and my husband lives all the way out here. So I have to split my time evenly to keep track of them both.” She answers and Roy can certainly understand looking after many people at once.

“My mother says she has to look after all of my siblings too. Says it’s another full time job.” He laughs and Elizabeth laughs too.

“And how many siblings do you have?”

“Well, I have eight adopted older sisters who work for my Aunt, but she adopted me too so now she’s Mom. Then me. So altogether there’s nine of us.” He says, counting them all off on his fingers by name afterward, the stories spilling forth in a torrent as the minutes tick by to her corresponding laughter at his anecdotes of his life in Central.

“That’s quite a lot of children. Though I would guess they’re not all as young as you, by those tales.” Elizabeth inquires and Roy shakes his head.

“No, I’m the youngest and the next oldest is Claire. She’s going to be fourteen in November.” Roy tells her in awe.

“Oh, so she’s three years older than you, huh? Must know a whole lot.” She says, but he doesn’t catch on to the fake wonder or her smiling eyes.

“Of course she does! Claire knows everything…or almost. Vanessa and Mom know a lot more. But Vanessa is twenty. Of course she knows a lot. And who knows how old Mom is. She won’t say.” Roy says, yawning despite his nap and surprised to see the sun has already begun its decent to the horizon.

“Tired? You can rest a bit, I think.”

“I’m sorry for going on and on.” Roy says, looking down at his hands again. She surprises him by ruffling his hair gently and laughing just a bit.

“Nonsense. You’ve made this ride much more lively. I expect we’ll be there in the next hour and a half. Or have you not been paying attention to the stops?” She asks and he gapes when he peeks over the bench in front to see the train has thinned out considerably.

“How long have we been talking?” He asks, aghast.

“Quite awhile Mr. Mustang, I assure you. Now rest. You have a Master to meet.” She says and he hops too just like an order from his own mother, putting his rucksack behind his head and letting his eyes slip closed. He notices she starts to hum, an Eastern tune he imagines, the notes playing before his eyes like the piano music he’s memorized from his shifts at the bar. He likes the sound of it and attempts, in his sleepy haze, to commit it to memory; as if it would be important one day. She does it three times in a row before sleep claims him completely and it plays through his strange, pieced together dreams. Images fly across his closed eyes, brown/amber eyes and a small hand, a transmutation circle he can’t make out, a stern voice and above it all, images of grassy fields, a warm red blanket, a small bed as the tune keeps humming along.

When he jerks awake it’s because someone is shaking him, his eyes wide as the man from before rouses him from his sleep. 

“Wha….where is the lady that was here?” He asks, looking around for the blonde haired woman only to be met with an empty train.

“Probably got off when we stopped. Now get up kid. Maybe you can catch her in the little market before you head off to Creek.” He says, handing him his suitcase and giving him a push to the door.

“But I don’t…there were only directions to this town. I don’t know where Creek is.” He says and the man shrugs.

“She said to send you that way, and that she had somewhere to be. Not my problem you don’t know. Now, head north up that road there before dark if you’re smart. That way you won’t get eaten or anything.” He tells Roy, shoving him onto the platform.

“Wait!” He calls but the man shuts the door, leaving him alone on the cement. Tears spring into his eye and he looks to the road with fear, the trees encircling it and blotting out much of the early evening sun. 

“Well that isn’t what I asked of that brute at all. Good thing I circled back.” A familiar voice says, and Roy turns to see Elizabeth glaring at the train door. Her eyes though seem to have taken a brown hue, overlapping the green as she stares the train conductor down for a moment. Then those eyes are back on Roy and he gulps slightly, taking the proffered hand and returning the small smile.

“Thank you.” He says in a small voice, wiping the tears from his eyes and sniffing hard to clear his nose.

“Let’s get you to Creek, huh Mr. Mustang? I think it’s about time.” She says, and Roy marvels at how the brown almost bleeds back to pure green before his very eyes.

“Your eyes changed color.” He says and Elizabeth gives him a tiny grin. 

“Yes well your eyes do too, don’t they. Dark blue they may be, you can still see it in the right light. Now, we need to get a move on. I can’t dally and neither should you.” She says with authority, Roy grabbing his suitcase, just as big as him, and dragging it after her long legs. He takes a deep breath as they step over the threshold and into the forest but she doesn’t miss a beat and it gives him the confidence to move forward, tripping over his feet periodically on the uneven ground of the path.

“Why did you come back for me?” Roy asks as the minutes pass by, finally finding it easier to catch up and take his place by her side, suitcase secured to his rucksack and causing him to hunch. She looks down and chuckles at him, fingers carding through his messy hair as she shakes her head. Her hair flows in the rays peaking through the braches like thin strands of gold and it leaves his mouth dry for a single moment, but her voice brings him back, eyes meeting hers as she speaks.

“I thought you could use some help, and you deserve some help. There’s no need for you getting hurt if we could travel in the same direction at the same time. But I’ll have to leave you to head to the house on your own. I don’t exactly…have time to catch up with Berthold at the moment.” She says and Roy nods in appreciation.

“Then I thank you for your kindness Ma’am. I couldn’t have done this without you. To be honest, I’ve been scared about this for weeks.” He says and she chuckles again.

“Well why wouldn’t you? It’s scary, taking that first step away from home. But there’s no need to have to be forced to figure everything out on your own. Plus, I’ve never had a more pleasant travelling companion. I dropped off my plants and thought, I should make sure that boy is okay. And there you were, brave enough to have gotten this far.” She tells him and he smiles with pride, standing just a bit taller under the weight of his things.

“Thanks.” He tells her and she smiles at him, readjusting her own bag on her shoulder.

“Do you want me to carry that for you?” He asks immediately and she shakes her head happily.

“I think you have enough but you are quite the gentleman. Maybe next time, when you’re grown a bit more, huh? Get big and strong and impress the ladies.” She says and he blushes once again, smiling down at the ground.

“But I’m not Amestrian. What girl is going to look at me? I mean, “He motions to his body, “look at me.”

“Just because you haven’t grown into yourself doesn’t mean anything. You will and then you’ll see. But for now, I’m afraid we’ll have to part ways. This is your stop.” She says, coming to a halt and pointing to a mansion on top of a hill to the side of the road. The dirt path that winds its way up to the door is a bit overgrown and the fence they stand beside could use some work, Roy notes. But the trees shade it perfectly and he looks up to see a faraway look in Elizabeth’s eyes that speaks of a forlorn memory.

“Are you sure you won’t come by to say hello?” Roy asks and she shakes her head. 

“Not today, but you should go say hello. After all, you’re going to be a great alchemist are you not?” She asks and he nods, stepping through the gate that she shuts behind him.

“I hope to see you again, then. Thank you.” He tells her and she grins.

“Oh, Mr. Mustang you will. And thank you for the company. Now good luck, and don’t let him scare you away. They need you in there. Remember that.” She tells him and turns on her heel before he can ask what she means, waving behind her as she disappears back into the forest they came from.

“I’ll remember.” He says quietly to the wind, waving until she’s gone. He takes a deep breath and looks back up the hill, concentrating on making his knees not quake and readjusting his suitcase to his left hand. “I’ll be a real alchemist next time I see you.” He promises, to no one really but the family waiting back home and the woman who had delivered him here. Then one foot, then another, the wind pushing him up the dirt path and as far from home as he’s ever been.

This time, when he stands to knock on the peeling door, his knobbly knees don’t shake.


	2. The Girl With Amber Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one more chapter for today. I had it edited so I thought I may as well. Please comment or leave kudos if you like the story. Thanks for reading!

His fist slams into the wood and he listens intently for any movement inside, ear pressed to the rough oak surface as he strains to notice any sign of life. It’s the third time he’s done this since stepping up onto the porch, and he nearly shouts with glee when the faintest sound of shuffling can be heard on the other side. Roy whips away fast when he hears the latch give, the groaning of the hinges scraping unsettlingly in his ears. He almost says something, preparing to look up into the face of his new alchemy master but instead, his breath catches in his throat when he comes face to face with a blonde girl, her fringe in her striking amber eyes. They’re wide too, like the fish at the market uptown but wholly more beautiful in her small face. He feels cold and warm all at once, his cheeks, he knows, turning red the longer the silent seconds drag on.

“H-hello. I’m Roy Mustang, Master Hawkeye’s new apprentice.” Roy finally forces out, clearing his throat and offering his hand like his mother taught him. But she doesn’t move an inch, just stares at his sweaty palm in startled curiosity as if she had never seen someone else her size before. “Miss? Are you alright?”

“Riza, let the boy in the house.” A gruff voice orders, the exasperation breaking her curious stare and causing her to leap back from the doorframe. A blonde haired man stands behind her almost like a ghost, his brown eyes so much duller than his daughters, sharp nose parting the similar fringe that falls haphazardly over his pallid face. He fixes Roy with a strange look, somewhere between the same curiosity his daughter showed and absolute, cold disinterest. Still, Roy stands his ground, the woman from the train’s words rattling about in his head as he fixes the man with his own stare. Then he nearly trips backwards when the door is opened wide, the man walking to a table in the entryway and picking up three large, dusty tomes. Roy is quick to step over the threshold, the girl keeping herself firmly behind her father’s legs. Master Hawkeye pats her on the head like an afterthought and shoves the books into Roy’s small arms, making him grunt from the sudden weight and dropping his suitcase with a thud. Riza jumps and he feels guilt bubble up, his apology on his lips when her father deems it time to speak at last.

“He didn’t tell me you’d be so scrawny. Well, we’ll just have to see. Read those and understand them by the end of the week. If you can’t do that, then there’s no point in me teaching you anything.” He orders, Roy gulping hard as the man turns away towards a large staircase.

“But…I thought I was going to learn alchemy. I-I want to learn.” He says, and this actually seems to give the man pause, Master Hawkeye turning back around. Roy is actually amazed to see some fire in his eyes suddenly, the ghost of a smirk touching the edges of his lips as he nods.

“Then you won’t have a problem, will you Mr. Mustang?” He asks and Roy is fast to bob his head, Master Hawkeye sighing and looking down at his daughter who still keeps behind him. Her big eyes look helplessly into his but that doesn’t seemed to have any effect, his larger arms picking her up and setting her down between he and Roy without preamble. Roy watches her lip tremble and the guilt rises all over again, his arms aching against the weight of it and the books he’s still holding.

“Why is he here?” She asks suddenly, and Roy feels severely unwelcomed, like an interloper when her accusing eyes fall onto him and then her father.

“I told you I was getting another apprentice.” Her father says as if this is the thousandth time.

“But he’s small.” She says like it’s the greatest insult, pointing her finger at him like he isn’t actually standing there at all.

“Easier to learn at this age. Now make sure he gets his things to his room Riza.” He says and the finality of the statement has both children looking at the ground. Then with a huff and some muttered words he’s gone up the stairs, Riza staring desperately after him until they both hear the slam of a door. Her turn back towards him is slow, more trapped animal than girl, but her eyes are furious.

“Why are you here?” She demands in a quiet voice, the juxtaposition taming some of Roy’s anger at her accusing tone.

“I’m here to learn alchemy.” He tells her and she clamps her mouth shut, turning and walking down the hall to the left without another word. Roy follows aghast, anger fading slightly when he sees a rather worn living room with dusty furniture littered around. The wood floor looks like it was cleaned with the best attempt possible but the streaks are quite obvious, making him cringe. Still, he keeps close on Miss Hawkeye’s heels and they arrive in a hall past the living room with its cold, filthy hearth and into a small, cramped space with two doors across from each other. She throws open the one on his right and a cloud of dust assaults him, painting his lungs as he coughs.

“That’s your room. Father stays upstairs in his study. The kitchen is past the living room through the foyer. Stay out of my room.” She says and opens the door across from him. With one last angry look, she slams it shut in his face and Roy flinches, the sudden silence of the house more oppressive than anything he’s ever experienced. He takes his first tentative steps into the extremely small room and weakly sets the books on the small desk against the wall, immediately hitting his hip on the bed frame. He quickly runs back the way he came, rucksack hitting against his back and grabs his suitcase before falling over himself in a ruckus to get back, sliding the suitcase under the dusty bed before sitting slowly onto the worn blue of the comforter. It’s nearly pitch black now and he can hardly see in front of his nose, the quiet broken only by a soft sound or two randomly from the room on the other side of his closed door. His teacher does not reappear and neither does his daughter in the following hour and when he goes in search of a phone, he finds none.

It’s honestly surprising to him that that is the fact that makes the stinging in his eyes overflow into full blown tears.

He finally slides down one of the kitchen cabinets blindly, the small candle he found buried in one of his desk drawers an hour ago nothing but a puddle of melted wax that leaves him in the pitch darkness. Viciously, he wipes the tears away from his eyes with angered fists, driving them into the floor when that doesn’t stop them until he feels the skin on his knuckles crack. The sudden flow of warm, sticky blood brings his whirling mind back a bit into focus though and he takes in a very shaky breath, already regretting ever leaving home at all. He should have just learned from Mr. Brosnan down the road and played piano. He could have mastered some form of helpful alchemy, worked in the bar, been somewhere he was wanted. But here he was, hundreds of miles away from home with a man he was told was supposed to be brilliant and a girl who was rather openly hostile.

“Are you okay?” a small voice asks, startling him and he stares into the inky blackness. The flip of a switch blinds him, and the light burns his swollen eyes. Once he’s readjusted he can see Miss Hawkeye standing beside a switch he missed in the flickering candlelight, grinding his teeth for not looking harder. But when the crackle from the bulb makes them both flinch he sees why none of the lights were on. Bad wiring. Still, the way she looks at him makes him squirm angrily, his pride burning a hole in his chest that she would dare look so sorry after the unfair treatment of their first meeting. So Roy wipes his hands across his eyes and shoves himself up off the floor as fast as he can, drawing himself to his full 4’6” and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m fine.” He tells her coolly, making sure his eyes narrow just so. But he quickly shoves his hands in his trouser pockets when he sees how her face falls, all shyness and not the fiery temper he was graced with earlier. Her eyes are aimed anywhere but at him but he sees the pink tinting her cheeks so he takes a few steps closer, offering his hand once again after he wipes the blood on his pant leg. Her wide eyes land on the wounds but she says nothing, shaking fingers grasping his own lightly until he tightens the hold just a bit. She gasps and he’s curious as to why but keeps it to himself for now, instead letting her let go and shuffle half a step back with pink turning to full blown red.

“I’m sorry…” She says in the most quiet of voices, Roy shrugging with a small smile.

“Let’s just say we’re starting over. I’m Roy Mustang, your father’s new apprentice.” He says and he is happy to see her mouth pull up uncertainly at the edges.

“Riza. Hawkeye.” She tells him and he takes her hand and kisses her knuckles before she can blink, making sure to smirk like he sees the men wooing his sisters do.

“A pleasure then Miss Hawkeye.” He says, glad to see her smile for real this time.

“Mr. Mustang.” She says in her quiet, soft voice that makes him feel giddy.

“And how old are you?” He asks, putting his hands back in his pockets idly.

“I just turned ten in May. You?”

“Ten, but I’ll be eleven in October.” He answers, glad to see they really weren’t that far apart in age. It would make cohabitating much easier, he imagined; easier to play and easier for studies.

“Oh…usually my father’s students are so much older. The youngest I think was in his twenties.” She says, putting her hands into the pockets of her dress. 

“Well it just means age isn’t everything.” He tells her, puffing his chest out with pride and grinning. She looks like she’s about to laugh but doesn’t, stuck somewhere between her aloof shyness and actually opening up. So she moves around him and he deflates just a bit, watching her head to the fridge to take out a pitcher of water and shakily put it on the counter.

“Would you like something to drink Mr. Mustang?” She asks, and the casual tone she had been teetering on the edge of is gone and in place is a much more adult formality. He shakes his head and she reaches up on her toes to grab a cup sitting near the wall on the counter. Without another word she takes the full glass, making sure the pitcher and fridge are taken care of, and disappears back into the gloom, flicking the light off behind her and leaving him in darkness once again.  
. . .

The next five months of Roy’s life is a confusing dichotomy of having small chats with the girl across the hall and being completely ignored or avoided by her. He opts to stay instead of going home for the holidays simply because he is so busy. He makes it through all three books twice in seven days and many more after that, the knowledge wedged into his brain with the basics of alchemy until he’s dreaming in symbols and easy transmutation circles of Xerxian, Cretan and Aerogonian traditions. He even tries a few, making more messes than successes in an effort to impress the cute girl with the staring eyes and elusive smile. He even manages to get a chuckle on an unusually warm February day, long past realizing she does not go to school and is instead given plenty of study materials by her father who checks on them and feeds them twice a day with very little concern. He’s attempting a simple transmutation of the water in the vast lake adorning the Hawkeye’s estate, past the impressively beautiful garden and a bit into the tall oak trees at the edge of the woods. He has drawn it correctly, but as he watches her in the fading sun, light bouncing off the whisping strands of her hair and his already obvious crush making his heart race, he isn’t properly concentrated. He knows it as soon as his hands meet the sandy edge of the water, instead of rising steadily into a ball surging up and drenching him from head to toe. One look and her rare smile is there, a breathy giggle escaping and making them both stare wide-eyed, his own smile blinding.

“I heard that! You laughed!” He is fast to insist, her cheeks blushing as she stubbornly shakes her head and turns away. It makes him falter for a moment, but Roy has never been one to be deterred so easily. He’ll get her to be his friend one way or another. It was all about where you placed the pieces after all. That’s what Grumman would say. He trips over to her in sopping clothes, dripping water everywhere and dropping to the ground beside her where her feet rest in the wet sand. 

“What are you doing?” She asks in alarm but he doesn’t answer, sketching the circle quickly and taking a deep, calming breath. He concentrates in the seconds it takes to lower his hands to the ground, filled with the determination to keep them both dry and impress her. The crackle of the transmutation erupts and his hair on his head, his arms, rises slightly. He sees the water take shape though and smiles when the ball completely forms, swelling with pride at her awed gaze.

“Not laughing now.” He says and she scoffs but her eyes stay glued to the water orb, reaching for it with a curious twitch to her mouth. Roy takes it all in with a hungry sort of gaze, desperate for her to notice him in some way after so long in this lonely house. He wants her to notice him like he wants to learn everything about alchemy, but has yet to even manage to get her to admit to a tentative friendship.

“Boy!” The voice of his master calls, and Roy’s concentration slips, the water dropping as he begins to cough. Riza’s eyes go wide but for once she isn’t turned and ready to run from her father who is making his way towards them. He feels her hands flutter about his heaving shoulders, body shaking from the force of the rebound. When he finally takes a shaky breathe in, his teacher is standing to the side and looking at him with heavily veiled amazement.

“Father.” Riza says, breaking her father out of his trance, his steps slow and the now familiar clap of his hands he does instead of using an array something between a disappointment and relief. Roy had felt proud to have impressed him but the soothing tingle of alkahestry in his lungs, soaking up the roiling liquids of his body, make him take a deep breath. 

“I didn’t know you had been practicing Cretan alchemy so diligently.” Master Hawkeye mutters, almost as if he were talking to himself.

“You said I had done so well in Xerxian, I thought I would try something else for a bit. Practice what I’ve read. I was curious if I could do it.” Roy responds, highly aware of Riza’s hands still on him as she keeps her eyes on her father.

“Good. Curiosity is always good. But you shouldn’t lose concentration like that. You’ll hurt yourself or Riza.” He admonishes and Roy looks away meekly, nodding his head.

“I’m sorry Master Hawkeye.” Roy says quietly as his teacher stands, brushing dirt from his pants.

“Keep practicing. I’ll give you plenty of work on your month break.” Is all he gets in return, Roy leaning slightly back into Riza as they watch him walk back towards the house through the trees. Roy heaves a sigh when he’s sure the man is out of earshot, laughing slightly. Then there is a resounding thud and he yelps, holding the side of the head as he topples backwards into the dirt. He looks into the sky and Riza’s angry eyes, her hands planted in her hips in a stance he knows as furious.

“What were you thinking? Why do you always have to show off Roy Mustang? You’re going to get us both in trouble.” She says sternly and Roy feels like he’s two inches tall, his cheeks flaring red in embarrassment and neck hair bristling. He shoves himself off the ground in a flash to stand, fists clenched as he towers over her a whole two inches, bangs flopping into his narrowed eyes.

“Well if you hadn’t laughed! You can’t just be impressed?” Roy tosses back, and he’s happy that it’s her turn to blush all the way down her neck.

“Impressed? By you?” She asks, but he senses the hitch in her tone, internally smiling in victory.

“I’ve only been trying to do it so you’ll be my friend. But instead, you just ignore me whenever I talk to you. We could be across from the room and you’ll just blatantly ignore me talking to you! Why else do you think I try so hard?!” He asks, feeling the wind rush from his sails the instant she shrinks into herself and looks away from him. Her mouth opens and closes as her hands slowly come up to her ears, covering the pink skin as if she’s ashamed. And for all his brilliance, he feels utterly stupid in this moment. Her father calling and her not coming from downstairs, never knowing when he’s walked up behind her, any conversation over two feet away….her eyesight is absolutely astounding. It would stand that perhaps her sense of hearing would suffer the ultimate consequences of such a gift.

“I-I’m sorry….I-I didn’t mean to…I….” She tries to say, but he can see the tears in her eyes forming the longer she tries to formulate the words.

“You can’t hear me, can you?” He asks softly, and she’s close enough to hear that, those beautiful amber eyes locked on his as he smiles.

“Not always. I have a….problem hearing when someone is far away.” She explains and Roy nods, an idea flying into his head.

“Hey, show me how far you can hear when I talk normally. Just…I’ll step back and you say when.” He tells her in excitement, taking a step backwards and holding a tonal pitch like when he tunes the piano. Her shocked expression melts away after a second and she motions for him to keep going until he guesses he’s four feet away. With a nod, he walks back to her until they’re inches apart, taking her slightly shaking hands in his and kissing her knuckles like he’s seen all his sister’s favourite soldiers do. He feels his chest buzz when she gives him the smallest of smiles.

“Why did you need to know that?” She asks in a small voice, and Roy makes sure to give her his biggest, most encouraging grin.

“So I could help. See, I’ll keep close to you and that’s the maximum distance. That way I can relay what people have said to you without them having to know you can’t hear them.” He tells her and there is relief in her eyes that makes him want to punch whoever gave her the idea that this disability is so bad. Someone had to have done, with the embarrassment painted all over her face. So Roy takes a risk and erases the space between them instantly, hugging her in his thin arms and making sure she’s comfortable in the crook of his neck. He feels her breath hitch, but she doesn’t try to get away, instead raising her hands to barely touch the back of his cotton t-shirt.

“Thank you.” She whispers in his ear after a few seconds and Roy nods. He squeezes her quickly for good measure before letting go, leaving both their arms hanging in the space between them comfortably.

“What are friends for?” He asks and he loves the smile that graces her face.

“Right. That’s what…friends are for.” She says and he couldn’t be happier.  
. . .

“When are you coming back?” Riza asks from his doorway, leaning on it in her favourite sundress as the tepid, late April air carries in the scent of the passing rain storm. Roy looks up from his suitcase and smiles and her, waggling his eyebrows in the way he knows makes her laugh.

“Miss me already?” He asks, but her eyebrows furrow and she frowns.

“I just wanted…to know.” She says and Roy sighs, closing the lid hard and latching it shut. Then he’s next to her and she’s startled, not yet used to their new friendship after two months. He hugs her anyway though and now she actually wraps her hands around him, both of them latching their own fingers to cinch them as close as possible.

“I’ll be back at the beginning of June. And I’ll make sure to get you a birthday present while I’m gone. I just wish you would have told me before. Not two days ago. I’ll send you a card and call, since you have the phone now, yeah? You gotta promise to pick up in the 13th. I’ll call in the morning so be sure you’re not napping or something.” Roy tells her, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. She chuckles against his neck and pulls away, punching him lightly in the shoulder like he had done to her so many times.

“I didn’t think it was important.” She says and Roy is fast to kiss her cheek and cement what he’s about to say.

“You’re important to me, remember?” He says and she nods with a smile. Satisfied, Roy turns away to shove one last book for the train into his rucksack with a grunt, slinging it over his shoulder and leaving it next to his suitcase by the door for his early morning trip to the station. Riza looks at it with a mixture of apprehension and sadness and Roy knows he has to act fast. He takes her hand and drags her from the room with a whoop, Riza making a squeaking noise as he dashes them through the living room and into the foyer. He glimpses Master Hawkeye looking up from the table in the kitchen but he doesn’t stop, instead heading out into the warm rain shower with glee. Riza shouts and tries to get away but he doesn’t let up, pulling her into his arms and turning his face to the sky. The drops feel wonderfully cleansing on his skin and he lets Riza go to touch her with a smirk.

“You’re it.” He says, making sure he’s close enough for her to hear with the rain’s interference. She gasps but he’s gone in an instant, running through the front yard as he hears her give chase. This is her element though, because she can see in the rain so much better than him, as he learned last week during a storm while out in the garden. Too bad she is much better at playing tag now than she was then.

“I got you!” She yells, grabbing his shirt. But it’s much more slippery than he had thought it would be, Roy tumbling in his sodden sock and into the soaked grass. The impact knocks the wind out of him and he groans, rolling onto his back to see Riza’s wide, concerned eyes staring at him silhouetted golden by the gray sky.

“I’m good. And before you say it, I know this game has its downfalls at the moment.” He tells her cheerily, happy to see the worry wash away with the rain. She offers him a hand and he takes it, fully aware that he’s likely streaked with mud. But what’s a little dirt anyway? “Now, you better run because I’m going to catch you.”

Riza shrieks when he makes a move towards her and takes off on nimble legs, Roy giving chase as best he can when the water runs into his eyes. He still hasn’t caught her when the shower worsens to a storm and thunder roars overhead, both children stopping in their tracks to stare into the sky. Roy takes her hand immediately and his blood turns to ice when he sees Master Hawkeye waiting for them. He is sure to put himself between Riza and her father, not letting go of her hand even when they reach the overhang of the wood porch. Riza doesn’t dare say a thing and Roy is glad she doesn’t, looking his teacher in the eye and cocking his head to the side.

“What’s wrong Sir?” Roy asks and Master Hawkeye seems to shake himself out of some sort of trance, his eyes trailing from the road where he must have been looking and back to Roy.

“Did you pack?” He asks and Roy nods.

“Finished before we came out to play.” Roy tells him, and the man sighs, muttering something under his breath Roy doesn’t catch.

“Good. I don’t want you to be late. I’ll have to hear about it.” He tells him and disappears back into the depths of the house without another word. Riza and Roy stare after him for a minute until a large, far too close flash of lightning illuminates the darkening porch. Riza clutches his hand tight when the corresponding thunder shakes them to the bones, Roy very sure it even rattled his teeth. He wordlessly pulls Riza inside and shuts the door as she sheds her sodden shoes and clothes in the foyer, now devoid of her father. Her dress is clutched to her bare chest and Roy blushes and looks away, still not quite used to how unfazed she is by such private matters. 

“Are all city boys such prudes, or is it just you?” She giggles and Roy looks back to glare at her.

“You mean are all city boys such gentlemen? Because the answer is no.” He tells her and she smiles, Roy looking away as she turns to make her way to their hallway. He follows when he hears the click of her door closing, making haste to get on new underwear and pants before she swings the door open to come back to his space.

“See, you have your shirt off and I’m not blushing.” She says and Roy shrugs.

“I guess it’s just how I was raised in the city. There are so many rules, you know?” He tells her, and she sighs, perching herself on his bed in her fading blue sundress. 

“It’s just a body, though. What’s the difference?” She asks and this gives Roy pause, his brain attempting and failing to come up with a real answer. His sisters say he should care but every eleven year old girl he knows looks like him. No chest, no hips, no anything his sisters say men like. 

“I don’t know, I guess.” He tells her, sitting in the worn wood chair of his desk and tangling his bare feet with hers. The touch makes him laugh, ticklish to a fault and she smiles while pressing their skin closer.

“The great Roy Mustang, proven wrong.” She says and he scoffs, but doesn’t fight her. He likes the little moments like this when she’s calm. When she’s not looking over her shoulder for her father, worried they’ll both get in trouble for doing nothing. 

Roy just likes having a friend.

“You said you’d miss me.” He says suddenly, drawing her eyes away from their tangled feet and back to his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Well, as your friend, I think we should plan what we’re going to do this summer. You know, like a goals list between studying and chores.” He says and Riza seems to consider it for a moment before nodding her approval.

“What would we put on it?” She asks, and Roy turns a bit to grab paper and a pen, setting it on his knees to write.

“Well, I want to learn how to swim. And we should, I don’t know, explore some of this forest. Maybe we could even make a fort.” He says, scribbling them down and numbering them.

“A place to go outside?”

“Yeah, where he can’t bother us. We could put it anywhere and we can just hang out. If you want, while I’m gone, you could scout out places.” He says and she brightens up.

“I could read my mom’s journals again. She said she explored. Maybe we could go find things she did.” She offers and Roy is quick to accept, basking in her smile. He knows she adores following her mother’s words, which was how they had navigated the garden in the effort to clean it up. She had been avid at it, gardening, and Riza wanted to be as well.

“That’s the ticket. And we can go to town without your Father, to that lantern festival you told me about.” Roy says and Riza grins.

“I’d like that. I’ve only seen the lights from a distance…” She says quietly, and Roy makes a promise to himself right then and there, thunder rolling outside, to take her. Whatever it takes.

“Then we’re going. Now, how about a game of chess before your Father force feeds us awful sandwiches?” He asks and she stands.

“Add cooking to the list, too. I think we could figure something out.” She says as she walks out the door to set up the chess board. Roy scribbles it down fast and stops short of shoving it in his drawer, scrawling a title across the top and smiling down at it. When it’s tucked safely away, he breezes into the hallway, ready for another evening.


	3. Return to Central

Roy stands in the foyer and watches Master Hawkeye put on his shoes with butterflies in his stomach. He curses himself for being so nervous though, his certainty to Riza from yesterday waning even though he knows he’s being foolish. In a month he will be standing in this foyer again, with her birthday present wrapped. In two weeks he’s going to talk to her on the phone. Tomorrow he plans on sending the first of his planned letter series. But in the moment, looking at her tired eyes from the living room door, Roy can’t help but feel like this is the worst goodbye he has ever bid. She only steps towards him when her father grumbles about something and heads outside, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Roy returns it with vigor, clutching her close and dropping his suitcase to the ground.

“You promise you’ll come back?”

“Of course. Nothing would stop me.”

“And you’ll call on my birthday?”

“You better be by the phone.”

“And you’ll send me a postcard from Central?”

“Absolutely.” Roy says, pulling away and leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead. He grins at her and she gives him a small smile in return.

“I can’t wait to start that list.” She says and he feels the butterflies being overtaken by excitement.

“Me too. Remember, start looking. We are gonna have a lot of work ahead of us. Best start off on the right foot.” He tells her and she nods.

“Boy! Come on or you’ll be late!” His Master calls from outside, Roy grabbing his suitcase and rushing to the open door.

“I’ll see you soon Riza!” He yells and turns in time to see her wave, running down the yard to the fence Master Hawkeye waits at. The entire world smells like fresh spring rain and Roy takes one last chance to breath in the distinct floral aroma that cannot be missed, he has found, on the Hawkeye property. Mrs. Hawkeye had been an avid gardener, Riza told him late one night as they curled together against the cold under her covers. Central smelled of car fumes and pavement, a hazy sort of air that he wasn’t sure he missed after his months in the country. Still, he trails behind Master Hawkeye in silence and takes nice long drags of air and keeps track of how long it takes until he sees the first homes of Creek. The people don’t even wave, instead staring at his silent Master like he was a ghost, eyes trailing after them until they arrive at the steaming train. Only then does he stop and turn to look down at Roy, sighing deeply.

“You have your ticket your mother sent?”

“Yes, I do.” Roy tells him, producing it from his pocket.

“And you better have your work done when you get back, or you’ll be right back on the train. Alchemy does not allow for procrastinating. If you want to move on, then you have to get it done.” He tells Roy sternly, in a rare act of parental awareness adjusting the rucksack on Roy’s shoulder.

“Sir, I’m going to call Riza on her birthday. Can you make sure she answers?” Roy asks, hoping that the soft moment will help trigger a reminder.

“Alright.” He answers, and Roy sighs in relief.

“Then I will see you in a month Master Hawkeye. Take care.” He says and the man nods, motioning for Roy to get on the train. Roy nods and heads towards the man he had seen months ago and looks away, handing over his luggage. The man roughly takes it from him and scoffs when it throws him a bit off balance, but Roy is surprised when his faces goes ashen. Then a hand comes down on his shoulder and he, too, freezes on the spot.

“You take care too, Roy. Riza would miss you. Sir, take care of him.” Master Hawkeye says more clearly than Roy has ever heard him speak. He also has never heard him say Riza’s name with so much affection, but he doesn’t dare turn around to break the spell. Instead, the man on the train nods and the hand is pulled away, pushing him gently onto the train. Only when the door slides closed does Roy turn around, spinning on his heels to see his Master’s back walking away.

“Everyone in this town thought he was just an old ghost story. Apparently not. That little girl real too?” The man asks and Roy glares up at him, hands balled into fists.

“Of course she’s real! Why wouldn’t she be?” He demands and the man raises an eyebrow.

“Woah, Cassanova. Okay. My son will be happy then. He’s always thought she was cute.” He says with a laugh, and something like snakes roil in Roy’s gut.

“He’s not a ghost either.” Roy says quietly, but the man waves him off.

“Yeah, yeah. Go get a seat kid.” And with that, Roy is scooted into the seating car and the door is shut firmly behind him. There is no one else boarding the train at this time of the morning or this far down the track, the sun in full bloom across the sky. Roy stares out at the pale colours and misses the breeze tickling the trees while the train whistle blows and the engine hisses to life. With a lurch he feels the panic rise like bile and he almost vaults out of his seat, the irrational fear that he will never come back gnawing at him like a rabid dog. What if he never saw Riza again? What if he didn’t get to come back to finish his alchemy training? The what-ifs swirl in his head while Creek gets left behind and he has to bite his lip to keep the tears at bay. He’s honestly never felt so alone, even when he rode the train to come here. He misses trying to convince her of activities, misses her quiet voice and soft smile, the comfort of listening to the world around them in silence, his head in her lap as she stares off into the distance only to be called back by his hand on her knee and a smile.

Roy had never had a friend to miss before.

Everything flashes by quickly on the train, silence and anxiety running him like caffeine, unable to shut his eyes. The stop in Galway, a much larger town not far from Creek, does not make it any easier. Many people clamber aboard on their way to East City and he is tempted to jump off, to go back and bring her with him so they can explore Central instead. But a man blocks his way, tubby and grumpy and throwing himself into Roy’s bench without a word. Roy grunts as he’s squished and pushed hard against the window, rucksack clutched in his lap. It makes it all the worse and he feels a real tear spill down his face this time, blinking hard to keep them in. But the noise is awful, a cacophony of humanity screaming and pushing and yelling while the train lurches on ahead.

“You wanna move up here with me?” A voice asks from over the top of the bench Roy is leaning his face on. He looks up into familiar eyes and he could have sobbed with joy to see a familiar face. They are just as green as last he saw them, walking him up to Maser Hawkeye’s front gate, and there is a flower in her long blonde hair that reminds him of the one he gave Riza two weeks ago from her mother’s garden.

“Yes.” He says and he’s embarrassed at just how rough his voice is. Still, her smile is soft and she taps the man on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Sir, can you move a second? My little friend here would like to come sit by me.” She informs him, the man looking down at Roy is surprise.

“Didn’t see such a little fellow.” He laughs, standing up and motioning for Roy to move. He does with a grumble, making sure he has a firm hold on his rucksack.

“Thank you Sir.” He says and the man laughs, rubbing his hair for good measure before resuming taking up the whole bench. Miss Elizabeth pats the wood beside her and Roy takes it quick, feeling the anxiety start to temper and settle from its frenzy.

“Well I think you’ve gotten a bit taller.” She says with a wink and Roy gives her a small smile.

“Thanks.” He tells her and he watches her eyebrows scrunch while he fidgets with his bag.

“How is your alchemy training going, by the way? Old grump not giving you too much trouble is he?” She asks and Roy has to chuckle.

“I don’t think Master Hawkeye is all that old. But he is grumpy.” Roy says, trying not to laugh out of respect and failing.

“He always has been.” Roy watches her eyes go distant, a small smile pulling just at the corner of her lips and he feels suspicion settle heavy in his gut.

“You know, Mrs. Hawkeye passed away. Did you know that?” Roy asks and the light is gone, leaving only a misty sadness in its wake, those eyes turning back on him.

“Yes, she got sick. Left poor little Riza and Berthold all alone. It was a pity, he was never the same after that.” She tells him sombrely, Roy looking down at his hands.

“Riza said the same thing, but she doesn’t remember her mom.” Roy says, and Elizabeth looks at him in confusion.

“She only passed when Riza was five. She doesn’t remember?” She asks and Roy cocks his head to the side.

“She said she never met her mom though…maybe she blocked it out? It would have been traumatic, I imagine…”Roy tries to reason, but doubt is clouding his mind by the minute. It would make sense, with the state of the garden and house, that Elizabeth Hawkeye had not been gone for nearly ten years. But then why had her father not told Riza the truth?

“Perhaps. It’s always been the way his mind deals with things like that. I wouldn’t expect little Riza to be much different. They were inseparable when she was a little one.” She tells him and Roy scoffs.

“He never even talks to her. What are you talking about?” Roy asks and he immediately regrets it. The sadness is back but underneath is a fierce anger, the green of her eyes turning to a disturbingly familiar shade of brown. But as soon as it happens, the amber colour begins to recede, Elizabeth staring at Roy who can’t stop staring at her, hairs on the back of his neck raised straight up.

“You didn’t tell me how your alchemy training was going.” She says and the tone tells him to drop it, Roy swallowing hard twice and taking in a steadying breath.

“I, uh…well I have the basics of Xerxian alchemy and Cretan alchemy down. Master Hawkeye says I should be ready to practice Aerugonian and Xingese soon. I’ve read a lot and learned a lot so far. I’m, um, pretty excited.” He tells her and she smiles, patting him on the head. 

“I knew you’d be good at it. You’re enjoying it?”

“Well, I enjoy learning. But I like when I’m not, too. Riza is fun to play with, even if it took some convincing.” Roy tells her, blushing at her raised brow.

“Oh? Tell me about that.” She says and he feels even his ears start to turn, tingling with embarrassment.

“She didn’t like me when I first got there, at all, but she’s come around. I’m gonna get her something really really nice for her birthday while I’m gone, and we have plans for the summer when we aren’t studying.” Roy says, feeling the anticipation rising all over again.

“Well it certainly sounds like you’ve gotten into her good graces. I’m glad. You like her?” She asks and Roy can’t help it, he grins like an idiot. “Ah, more than like. Perhaps smitten would be the right word for you.”

“I can’t help it! She’s so smart, and I have no idea where her dry wit comes from but I can’t ever outthink her in time. And she always beats me at chess and helps me study now, and her eyes are…” Roy stumbles, trying to think of a word to do those endless depths justice.

“Unique?” Elizabeth supplies, but Roy shakes his head.

“Something more than that. It’s just…more than that. And once you get to know her I know she’s kind, and she shares her food and I share anything I can and it’s like breathing.” Roy tells her but the woman shakes her head with a smile.

“Like I said, smitten.” 

“Oh, whatever. She’s going to realize we go well together one day and I’ll be right there waiting.” He says confidently.

“Not even twelve and already you have so many plans huh?” She asks and Roy shrugs, leaning back against the seat to stare at the people in front of them.

“My mom said you know when you’ve found what you’re looking for. I’ve seen a lot of people.” Roy says, lost in thought. Every person who had ever judged him for his mixed lineage, all the kids who mocked him for his looks and his willingness to learn, all the missed play dates while Claire got all the friends. “Everyone who has ever seen me has judged me immediately, for my looks or my upbringing or my interests. Not Riza. She listens, even if at first she thought I was replacing her. She still listened and she never makes fun of how I look or who my aunt and sisters are. Riza…says she’s going to miss me.” 

The admission only gets him silence though and he feels himself shrink into his crossed arms. Then he feels a pull, his head dragged to the crook of this woman’s neck and her warmth draws him in. He lets her hold him like this for a few moments and smiles when she lets him go, looking into her reddening eyes and not commenting on the brown he sees there.

“I understand. When I was young, I never thought I would find someone either. And when I did, I knew I had to hold on in any way I could.” Elizabeth says and Roy smiles.

“Did you?”

“I did for awhile but life gets in the way. Don’t let life get in your way Roy.”She tells him and he nods obediently. Then he reaches into his rucksack and produces some chocolates he had got in the mail for his birthday and hands her one, closing her hand around the fake gold foil.

“Those make Riza feel better. I’m sure they’ll make you feel better too.” He says, popping his own from silver foil and letting it melt on his tongue. His companion places a kiss on the top of his head before he hears her unwrap her own, his thoughts travelling from one thing to another with this strange woman as they sit in companionable silence for awhile.

“So where are you headed this time?” He asks after what he thinks may have been nearly a half hour, and he feels a little guilty when he realizes her eyes had been closed. She starts and looks down at him, giving him a small, tired smile.

“Sorry, fell asleep I guess. I’m actually headed to Eastern Command. I need to talk to an old friend.” She says groggily, and Roy thinks it may have been longer than a half hour.

“Who?”

“His name is Tim. My husband and I used to see him all the time. He trained under the same teacher as my husband actually. For alchemy.” 

“So your husband is an alchemist? You’re married?”

“Well, I was. We’re not together at the moment but we aren’t seeing anyone else either. I won’t bother you with it. But yes, my husband came to learn when Tim was close to finishing. They became good friends and so did we. I like to pay him a visit from time to time and catch up.” She tells him and Roy fiddles with the wrapper in his hands.

“And he works at Eastern Command?”

“As a soldier, yes. Why?” She asks and Roy fiddles harder, afraid to mention it when his mother and sisters were so against his ambitions.

“Well…I want to become a State Alchemist.” Roy admits and Elizabeth nods but says nothing for a moment, her expression serious.

“That could be dangerous.” She says and Roy huffs.

“I know. Everyone says that. But what is alchemy good for if I’m not using it to help. An alchemist be for the people. That’s the point. I don’t see anything wrong with wanting to make a good living for me and my future family doing something I love and believe in.” Roy says, inhaling sharply when Riza suddenly flits through his mind. His cheeks glow crimson at the thought and he’s glad Miss Elizabeth has no idea what he’s just thought of. Instead she seems pensive before smiling at him.

“My husband once said the same thing to me. He changed his mind eventually, but that was because of certain circumstances. But he would have. You’re a good boy, Roy Mustang.” She tells him and he gives her the smallest of smiles. Just a light tug of his lips until they sheepishly fall back down.

“East City station is approaching, please be ready to exit the train in an orderly fashion and have tickets ready.” A voice says over the intercom, everyone around them shifting and glancing at watches, checking bags and making a ruckus. 

“Well that sounds like where we part ways. Hopefully we will see each other again sometime Mr. Mustang. I look forward to it.” She says, standing as the train comes to a halt in the vaulted ceilings of East City. Roy stands too, securing his rucksack and checking his ticket.

“I do too. It makes the journey less lonely, though I still have a long way to go.”

“Central. Well as soon as you get off, go right and grab your bag. Let me see your ticket,” she says, taking the offered piece of paper and nodding, “Good, then make your way two platforms over. I can lead you there is you’d like since it’s near the door. Just stay close.”

“Thank you.” He tells her, letting her out ahead of him and hanging onto the back of her dress. He stares up at her golden hair and doesn’t look away until they are out of the train and have his suitcase, Roy holding it in one hand while she gets her bearings. Without a word, she makes her move and Roy holds on again, the push of people an unending pressure on his body. When at last he sees a quickly filling train, she stops and another man takes his luggage and tosses it into cargo without preamble, Elizabeth guiding him away from the people desperately trying to get him to take their luggage.

“Alright, this is where we leave each other. Have a safe ride back. Maybe I’ll see you on your way to Creek. If not, then I hope to see you soon.” She says and he smiles.

“I do too. I hope visiting your friend is nice.” Roy tells her and she kisses him on the forehead.

“I’m sure it will be. Now off you go so you can get a seat. Don’t let anyone push you around.” She orders, pushing him gently towards the train door. He makes sure his rucksack is secure and heads to the conductor, ticket brandished. The man stamps it without fuss and he is on in the blink of an eye, turning around to see the woman gone in the crowd. Roy sighs and pushes through to a rear seating car not yet filled to the brim and cordons off a rare single seat, lifting his legs and using his rucksack as a pillow against the window. He watches the storm of people until the car is filled and the train howls, moving out and towards home. He turns his attention to the many people sitting around him but finds nothing of interest, taking to staring at East City as it disappears and instead becomes forests. After awhile the bridge comes into view and he cranes his neck to look out into the canyon and river, mesmerized and then melancholy after it fades behind him. 

“Got to find something to do.” Roy mutters, reaching behind him to pull his rucksack onto his lap. He digs through the contents and decides on his Areugonian homework, cracking it open to his dig eared page and staring, letting the other passengers become background noise. The words spill into his brain and the circles imbed themselves there, the slow rocking motion lulling him as he makes headway.

“Central Station. Please have your tickets ready.” A loud voice on the intercom says, Roy sitting bolt upright with a gasp, his book still open on his lap. He curses, upset he had fallen asleep with only three chapters done, and shoves the book back in his rucksack. He tries to rub the soreness from his neck as he’s jostled by the other passengers, tripping over himself to get to cargo and falling when someone knocks into him with their suitcase. The man doesn’t even bat an eye and Roy glares, pushing himself off the ground with a groan and taking his offered bag from the man in charge. Once he’s in possession of it he searches for a bench to climb on to get a better view, clambering up beside an old lady and trying to locate his mother or one of his sisters in the mire, rubbing sleep from his tired eyes.

“Roy-boy!” He hears a familiar, gravelly voice call from his left. He jerks his head and sees his mother waving at him from the wall, Claire held tight to her side in the tide of people. Roy waves back and makes sure to not disturb the old woman as he gets down, picking up his luggage and fighting his way to where he saw them, coming out against the wall and gasping from the effort. He was a little off and his mother pats him on the back once she reaches him, pinching his cheek and trying to take the suitcase.

“I can get it.” He insists and she smiles, rolling her eyes.

“I know, The Muscle can do anything right?” She asks, making him blush at the nickname, frowning.

“I can!” He says and she takes him by the shoulder, guiding Claire with the other hand and takes them out into the streets. Roy coughs on impact, used to the soft air of the country and feeling it grate against his lungs. 

“You alright?” Claire asks and he nods, tears welling in his eyes that he wipes away.

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, the fresh air does that to you. You’ll be alright. Let’s get you home and fed. I’m sure you didn’t eat anything this morning.” She says and Roy shakes his head and frowns.

“I did too! Riza made sure of it.” He states and his mother and sister laugh.

“Ah yes, you’re cute little girlfriend. Tell us all about her. It’s not enough to hear you go on and on over the phone and in every single letter.” Claire says, sticking her tongue out at him.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” 

“Yet.” Claire says, making sure to put a nice accent on the t.

“Leave your brother alone. He’ll admit it when he’s ready, won’t you Roy?” His mother says and pinches his cheek again, pushing his hair back from his forehead and out of his eyes.

“Oh come on. I come home after months and all you two do is make fun of me.” He gripes, huffing as they wait for a taxi on the sidewalk. His mother gets one right away and opens the door, motioning for him to get inside after Claire.

“Don’t be so dramatic. Get in the car and I’ll put your suitcase in the trunk.” She orders and he does so begrudgingly, putting his rucksack on his lap once he’s in. His mother takes the front seat and says something to the man driving before they speed away.

“So besides nabbing yourself someone who can hang out with you, what else you got for us Roy-boy?” Claire asks after a minute, smirking down at him.

“Well bear-bear, I’ve already learned a lot of the basics. I even started on the basics of Cretan, Aerugonian and Xingese alchemy. Master Hawkeye says to be a good alchemist, one must know all there is around you before you can create upon it.” He tells her and she can’t stop herself from going quiet for just a second.

“And what about his flame alchemy?” She asks and Roy looks away, disgruntled, “Oh, I see. Baby Roy not ready yet?”

“What did I say when we left, Claire. If you were coming to pick up your brother you had to be nice.” His mother barks from the front seat, making Claire shrink down a bit.

“Sorry mom.” She says quietly, glaring at Roy who glares right back.

“So you’re learning a lot out there. My little boy is going to be a great alchemist. You think you could help fix some stuff while you’re home yet? I think people in the neighbourhood could use it.” His mother says and Roy perks right up, smiling from ear to ear and leaning forward.

“Yeah! I can do that. Tell them. I’ll help!” Roy says excitedly, his mother smiling at him in the rear view mirror.

“Good boy. I’ll call around when we get home.”

“So he gets to galavant around, but I don’t.” Claire mumbles, their mother pinching her exposed knee and making her yelp.

You get yourself into trouble, you pay the consequences for it.” She says, and Roy raises his eyebrow at his sister once she has turned away again. Claire shrugs and rolls her eyes, a silent promise that they will discuss it once home and the car lulls into a comfortable quiet that is occasionally broken up by their driver asking for directions. Roy finds it all soothing and again, his eyes start to droop and close. 

“Come on Roy, let’s go.” He hears Claire say in his ear what feels like seconds later. He blearily looks out the window though and there is the bar in all its glory. He yawns, grabbing his bag and lightly tripping out of the car and away towards the porch, his mother chatting with their driver and handing him money. Claire stands beside him with his suitcase and they wait patiently, Roy leaning on his sister slightly as more yawns rack his body. He feels filthy too from the trains, desperate for a shower and a nap in the late afternoon sun like he and Riza do on her father’s love seat by the window. But there is no Riza and his bed will have to do, both children trudging in after their mother. Roy sighs at the familiar scent of good alcohol and wood polish, breathing in the scent of home with a tired smile. Claire goes straight for the kitchen but his mother stops when he does, kissing him on the top of the head gently.

“It’s good to have you home Roy. Now why don’t you get cleaned up and get a nap in you? I’ll ask around and when you’re up we can talk all about your lessons and what not.” She says softly, petting the bangs on his face and running her perfectly manicured nails through his hair. It takes everything in him not to just lay down there, but he nods drowsily and takes his rucksack up to his room. Claire is long gone but his suitcase remains on the dark olive carpet by his bed, and Roy could cry at the space and un-splintered wood floorboards of his bedroom. He should bring Riza here next time, so she could see it with its built in bookshelves and large, windows that look out into the alleyway behind the buildings. She could meet his neighbours and eat good food and see something other than the speck that was Creek. They could play in the park and splash in the fountain outside Central Command and lick ice cream from their fingers while sitting up on the roof. It makes him smile as he robotically undresses in the bathroom and cleans himself, the possibilities getting him through drying off and dressing.

He’ll be sure to run it by her when he calls.

“You gonna nap?” Claire asks when he re-enters his room, lounged across his bed with her head on his not-favourite pillow. Roy nods and so does she, unspoken as he crawls up next to her and lays down. He can see the exhaustion in her eyes too and he cuddles up to her while her fingers play in his hair just like their mother’s. The sunlight streams over the both of them enough to keep them warm and he falls to sleep not long after her fingers stop moving.


	4. A Song and a Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people have been enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reading.

Roy wakes up to a kiss on his cheek, and under the grogginess he also hears Claire give a tired moan. Still he refuses to open his eyes and feels himself smile just a bit at the sound of his sister Vanessa’s quiet voice.

“I haven’t seen you cuddle your brother in ages. Must have really missed him.” She says and Claire scoffs lightly, running her fingers through his hair like before they went to sleep.

“No, he’s just warm is all.” She tells Vanessa, but the lie is so weak even he can see through it. He had missed her too, after all. 

“Maybe actually say to him you missed him? Now tell him it’s time to get up for dinner. Mom has a list for him to do and he has first round tonight on the piano.” Vanessa orders and Roy sighs, opening his eyes to see their wide, startled gaze.

“That sounds awful. But alright. I’m up.” He mutters, sitting and stretching his arms above his head. Claire pinches him and laughs when he yelps.

“You ever gonna grow muscle or something Roy-boy. You’re skinny as a pole. One day the wind is going to just carry you away.” She jokes, making Roy blush hard.

“I’m eleven. What do you want?”

“Arms? A twig can’t support much. Plus you have a girlfriend. You need to impress her with something other than your brain and less than charming personality.” She says with a smirk, leaping off the bed when Roy takes a swing at her arm. She laughs and he growls, standing on the bed and leaning down to give Vanessa a kiss to her cheek before jumping down and chasing his sister down the stairs. He nearly falls but catches himself on the railing, skidding to a stop and breathing hard. All of his “sisters” are down for dinner before they head to work, but none of them notice as they chat loudly in the small kitchen. He smiles at them all huddled around the table, chairs and benches made of sturdy oak lining the wall and table in a much more homey atmosphere than at the Hawkeye Mansion.

“So did you miss this, or is dinner at your teacher’s house even better?” Claire asks beside him, looking out at them all.

“He doesn’t eat with us usually. It’s just Riza and I. I really want to bring her here though. I know it’s lonely there for her, and I really think she’ll like Central. I just gotta get her to say yes.” Roy says and Claire pats him on the back while munching on a piece of fried potato.

“You’ll win her over Roy-boy. She’d be dumb not to think you’re a real scrawny catch. After all, you’re going to be a famous alchemist right?” Claire teases and Roy glares at her when she sticks her tongue out at him.

“You don’t have to be so mean about it. We have an entire summer planned. You just wait, Riza Hawkeye is going to be my friend.” He tells her, putting his hands in his baggy trouser pockets.

“Sure. Sure. Well, you have first shift so I would eat if I were you. Then after we’re done playing for the night I can get mom to let me take you to get something sweet. You’re my only ticket out of this house.” She grumbles and Roy sees his opportunity to strike.

“Yeah, well if that’s the case you think you’d be nicer to me; if I’m your ticket out then I can also be your ticket to staying in. After all, I have to study to be a famous alchemist.” Roy says with a smirk, walking away as she gapes after him.

“You’re a little punk, you know that?” She calls after him but he picks up a plate and ignores her harrumph. Instead he takes a deep breath of the roasted chicken breasts and smiles, licking his lips and taking a juicy piece before covering it in potatoes. 

“You better eat some vegetables too, Roy.” He hears his mother scold, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

“Yes mom.” He says obediently, and she kisses the crown of his head.

“Always my good boy. I made the broccoli just like you like it.” She tells him, and he grins while taking a nice big scoop and sitting at the counter instead of the overcrowded table. His mother sits next to him and he feels content, eating a well cooked meal with gusto.

“Mom, do you think you could teach me how to cook? Master Hawkeye is awful at it and I want Riza to get the right nutrition. If you teach me some I can take it back and cook for her.” Roy asks, munching on a potato while his mother fixes him with an affectionate look.

“No problem. I’ll write you down some easy ones so you can use that fresh produce they have out there.” She promises and Roy leans his head on her shoulder in thanks.

“I need to go shopping to get her a birthday present too. A nice one. Can I take Vanessa with me?” He asks and his mother nods, snagging a potato from his plate.

“You take Claire too. Grounding her makes her get on my nerves even more than I dare thought.” She says quietly and Roy laughs.

“I will.” Roy says, lapsing into silence as he mulls over his next question, “Mom…do you think I could talk to you in private sometime? About Riza?” This seems to get her attention very quickly, her eyes zeroing in on him as she takes in his serious face. After a minute she sighs and lowers her head and Roy feels concern bubble up in his gut.

“We can tomorrow, when everyone is out. I think that would be best.” She says and Roy feels both terrified and triumphant.

“Did you talk to the neighbours?” Roy asks to change the subject and his mother allows it, patting him on the head and taking his empty plate. 

“I did. Here is the list, and you can go talk to them tomorrow. Have to have a reason for you to get up early in the morning.” She says, handing over the piece of paper and walking away with his dishes. Roy looks it over and mentally makes the list for the month, hoping to work in his studies and all these jobs along with visiting with his family. Maybe if he got notes from them Master Hawkeye would forgive him for not having time to complete his basics review.

“Those your jobs?” Vanessa asks, taking the seat their mother just vacated. Roy nods without looking up, still trying to make time in his schedule for all his work and coming up blank. He really would need those signed notes.

“I didn’t know everyone would care enough to let me help.” He tells her and she chuckles.

“Of course they do. They love you remember? Plus you can get money for that gift mom told me to take you to get.” Vanessa says, placing a kiss on his cheek before pinching them. 

“Stop! Why do you all do that?” Roy whines, but her hand must be glued to him.

“We all must cultivate and love your baby cheeks. This way you’ll have them even when you’re all grown up.” She says in her best baby voice, making Roy pout.

“Then I’ll look like an idiot.” He mumbles and Vanessa places a light kiss to his forehead. 

“No, the girls will love you. Big strong man with the cutest little face. You’ll knock ‘em dead like a real gentleman.” Vanessa says like a promise and Roy puffs out his chest just a bit in pride.

“Of course they will. I’ll be the famous Flame Alchemist.” Roy brags, grinning wide.

“Mhm. Well go be the famous Neighbourhood Pianist. You have the first set and I know you haven’t played since you left.” Vanessa orders and Roy gets up with a huff and walks into the bar, leaving the loud kitchen behind him. He takes a deep, steadying breath when he looks around at the familiar tables and chairs, the ruby red booths and the dark, polished wood of the bar. He looks up at the bottles and marvels at how the light hits each one, stopping and gasping at the bottle perched on the very top shelf. He climbs onto a stool and stares up at it in awe, the perfect colour scotch that looks just like her eyes, shimmering and darkening as the light plays tricks. Still, he shakes his head to send the thoughts to the back of his mind and takes a seat at the piano. His legs hardly dangle off the bench anymore and he smirks, placing his hands on the keys with practiced ease.

“What should I play?” He whispers to himself, grinning when one comes to mind. He thinks of each note like an alchemical symbol, flowing until the transmutation takes shape. His fingers fly across yellow stained ivory and black, the melody of his favourite song rising up and through his ears. He closes his eyes and lets it ride, not once missing a note though he hasn’t technically played in months. It’s as easy as breathing, feels right, like chalk on his fingertips or Riza’s legs brushing his own from the edge of his bed; like both of them playing in the yard and her laughter. 

She would probably like this song.

“Damn Roy, you really wailed that one out didn’t ya? Missed your playing.” Mr. Brosnan says from the doorway.

“Do another one! Another one Roy!” Little Elijah Thompson, one of the boys across the street, demands. His siblings stand behind him, Greg and Christine, twins Roy’s age, clapping lightly. Their older brother Noah doesn’t move though, his Military Academy shirt hidden under a jacket and his crossed arms.

“Sure. Leave the door open and let’s get this place filled up.” Roy says, cracking his fingers. Mrs. Thompson smiles while she walks through and does in fact leave the door open, Roy going to town on another fast-paced song he loves. He smiles when he glances up from the keys to see more of his neighbours and other patrons pouring in, even Colonel Thompson saddling up to the bar to grab a drink, his arm around his wife’s waist. It makes Roy’s heart beat a little faster, putting himself in that jacket for the thousandth time but instead of a mystery woman on his arm he sees a woman with amber eyes. He finds he very much likes the thought, smiling as he thinks about it and plays a few more songs he thinks she would like. When he’s finished his set, he is out of breath but happy, looking out onto the crowd that has gathered on the dance floor as they cheer. Most of them are from the neighbourhood but he sees soldiers strewn about and men in finer clothes, all of them spread across the bar with smiles on their faces.

“You did good. Now go take a breather and after I’m done, we’ll get a snack.” Claire says, and Roy jumps up to get some water from the kitchen. His mother comes in just as he finishes gulping it down, breathing heavy and giving her a wave. She pats him on the head and empties the overfilled tip jar on the counter with a sigh. She starts to counting it and Roy watches closely, doing the math by tracing the numbers on the counter and grinning when she hands him a nice handful of bills.

“You did great there Roy-boy. Now make sure you get that little girl of yours something nice with it.” His mothers tells him, pinching both his cheeks. Roy nods but can’t believe how much he has, calculating a rough estimate of the rest of the month until he beams.

“I’ll be able to get her a whole heap of things this summer at this rate.” Roy says gladly, and his mother nods.

“Plus whatever you make on helping with your alchemy. You’re on your way.” She says fondly, kissing the top of his head before leaving him alone once again in the kitchen, the rest of the money stowed away in a locked drawer behind the silverware. Roy makes sure to count his out again and runs upstairs to grab some paper to keep track, making sure he does the math correctly and whooping at the number he had hypothesized. He looks desperately around his room and finds a clean sock, stuffing the bills and coins inside with fervor and making sure it is secure in his desk drawer, mind spinning with the possibilities.

“What are you doing up here?” Vanessa asks from the doorway, scaring Roy half to death as he nearly throws himself from his chair.

“What are you doing up here?” Roy asks, raising his eyebrow and staring her down, letting his heart race away in his chest.

“I had to come up and get something. What about you?” Vanessa asks again, walking in to kiss the top of his head like their mother. Roy leans into her warmth despite himself and she pulls him into her as she stands and runs her fingers through his hair.

“I had to start a tally for how much I make. That way I know how much Riza and I have.” He says into his sister’s pretty dress, nuzzling his face into the soft fabric and smelling her perfume. 

“Riza and I, huh? You really do care about this girl, don’t you. Just don’t go getting your heart broken.” She says and Roy shakes his head vehemently into her stomach.

“She needs someone.” He tells her, pulling away to look up into her eyes with all the seriousness he can muster. Vanessa seems taken aback for just a second before her eyes soften and she smiles, petting his cheek and giving it a pinch for good measure.

“Then I’m glad she has you. Now let’s get back down there before Claire finishes up. She’ll want to be going out to get ice cream with her little brother.” She says and Roy follows behind her, closing his door tight.  
. . .  
Roy wakes up with the sun, feeling as if he has electricity flowing through his veins and filled with an unmistakable fear. The dream he was having is burning him like Master Hawkeye’s fire as he swings his legs from the bed, the transmutation circle he had seen there in the chaos demanding to be written down. He throws open his notebook while the formula and all is still lodged in his brain and scratches away with his pen, careful to copy down all the symbols first so he doesn’t miss one. When he is sure he has them all he begins the circle pattern itself, concentrating through an exhausted stupor to get it right even when his dream is mere wisps and fear in his skull. But as he looks down at the notes, he is rather sure it’s correct and smiles weakly. He would have to show it to Master Hawkeye when he got back, the pattern far too advanced for him. Perhaps it would make up for any work he doesn’t have time to finish, and answer his questions about it at the same time.

“Hey there Roy-boy, I didn’t expect to hear you up and about.” His mother says after knocking lightly and opening his door. Roy turns with bleary eyes and she smiles at him, kissing his ruffled, messy hair and patting him on the back. “But you look like you could use more sleep. Your sister won’t be up for a little bit yet to take you out on the town. You can get another hour or two.”

“But I had to get the circle down. I dreamt about it. The scary man said I had to write it down.” Roy says through a yawn, eyes closing on their own while his body droops forward in his desk chair. He is caught by his mother’s hip and he hears her sigh but is unable to make his brain move his limbs. 

“Scary man? Did you have a nightmare?” She asks and Roy nods into her nightgown, content when her long nails lightly scratch the back of his neck and she hugs him close.

“He said I had to draw the circle, but I don’t know what it means. I need to ask Master Hawkeye about it.” Roy mumbles, leaning back enough to finally look up at his mother. Her eyes, however, are taking in the notes he wrote down with a strange tilt to her head. She reaches to pick up the finished circle but stops short, retracting her hand quickly and looking back down at Roy.

“Then I’m sure you need more rest. Go ahead and lay down.” She says, grabbing him under the armpits to stand him up like when he was small. But the fear comes back in full force and Roy clings to her, ever the active imagination.

“But what if the dream comes back?” Roy asks into her chest, feeling tears sting at his eyes. The dark shadowy shape is taking form in his mind again, red eyes staring outward as it hisses.

“Then I’ll stay. Would I ever let anything hurt you Roy?” She asks and he shakes his head, letting her push him back towards his bed. He lays down without compliant and hides beneath the covers, embarrassed that even at eleven, he is still scared enough to need his mother. But the events of the dream, the strange white smiling thing and a large gate, the shadowy creature and so much blood; he would much rather have his mother than face it alone again. She starts to sing and his eyes feel heavy all over again, his favourite lullaby that makes him calm. The third line is the last thing he remembers.

The next time Roy wakes up the sun is fully risen and washing over him from his open curtains. It’s warm and he likes the feel of it, but he feels achy in the way of not having gotten enough rest. He stretches anyway and sits up to find his desk much neater than he left it, swinging his legs over the side again to pad over to the chair. He sits and stares at the circle from his dream with cautious eyes, unsure of why it makes him feel so uneasy. He folds it and shoves it into a rarely used notebook from his suitcase when the pressure of it becomes too much, sighing and staring at the wood grain of his floor for a minute. He forces his legs to stand and grabs clothes for the day, taking off into the bathroom and listening to the murmur down the hall, his sisters waking up for a new breakfast and a new workday. He shuts the door tight and immediately washes his face of lingering sweat, evening out his breathing and dressing with shaking hands.

Once he is done, however, he has himself under better control and exits the bathroom with a spring in his step, throwing his pyjama’s onto his bed and throwing the covers up to his pillows in a half decent attempt at making it. Then he grabs a book for homework, along with his money from last night, and is out the door, taking the stairs fast and bursting into the kitchen with gift ideas swarming his head.

“Your bed better be made Roy Mustang.” His mother says without even looking away from the eggs she’s cooking, Roy frowning.

“I did!” He says, taking a seat at the counter and crossing his arms. She glances at him from the corner of her eye with an eyebrow raised and a scoff.

“So if I went up there right now it would look like a person lives there and not an animal?” She asks and Roy feels his ears redden.

“Yes!”

“Is it as clean as your desk was after being home for a day?”

“No! It looks much better than that.” Roy insists and she sighs with a smile, taking some finished eggs from the pan and tossing a little cheese overtop. She sets the plate in front of him and Roy grins, taking the offered fork like an afterthought and shoving the food into his face.

“Easy! You’ll choke eating like that.” His mother orders and Roy slows down, taking one bite at a time as slowly as he can manage while rushing to get to seconds before his sisters arrived. When he does, he holds out his plate and makes sure he gives her the best puppy dog eyes possible.

“More?” He asks her innocently and she smirks, putting only a little more on his plate and making him frown.

“That’s all you get, since everyone else needs to eat. Now, did you get back to sleep okay?” She asks and Roy halts his fork on the way to his mouth, blood pooling on the stone floor behind his closed eyelids. He sets it down as his appetite vanishes and shrugs, pushing his plate away a bit.

“I guess.”

“Well do you want to talk about it?” She asks and Roy shakes his head quickly.

“No, it was just a stupid dream. I’ll be alright.” He tells her, putting a new forkful of eggs into his mouth. She seems content with that and turns away, Roy forcing himself to swallow them down. He is reprieved from eating the rest when blessedly predictable Claire grabs them from in front of him and shoves the rest into her mouth. She smirks at him and their mother smacks her upside the head, turning to look at him as Claire hides her shame in her own food.

“You want more since your sister is a vulture?”

“No it’s alright. Let everyone else eat.” He tells her honestly and she smiles, patting him on the back.

“My little man is becoming a gentleman already. Smart and kind.” She praises and Roy blushes, ducking his face while Claire rolls her eyes and makes faces from the table.

“Thanks mom.” He says, hoping the sincerity can be heard. The pinch of his cheek is affirmative and he smiles proudly, picking up his book to read.

“What kind of nerd reads at breakfast?” Claire mumbles and Roy doesn’t need to look up from the text to know she’s smirking.

“If you did your homework anywhere in this house I would be grateful Claire.” Their mother scolds, hands on her hips.

“But school is boring. What do I even need it for? I’ll always work here. Why do I need to know when we gained South City? When the North became a part of Amestris proper?” She asks and Roy scoffs.

“Because it’s our history. Don’t you want to know where this country came from?” Roy asks and she laughs.

“Yeah, and I need to know the composition of everything on the planet like you. What are you planning on doing when you become a big bad alchemist anyway Roy? Help out the neighbours and play piano?” Claire shoots at him, standing and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Alchemists help everyone. God, you sound like Noah fucking Thompson. You make out with him enough his shit opinion became yours?” Roy spits back, pushing himself off the stool and clenching his fists. He fixes her with a glare and makes a move towards her when she flips him off but a hand catches his shoulder and digs in with talons.

“Enough! This is why you didn’t get to go out last night! Now Roy, go up to your room and study until Vanessa is ready to take you out to get your gift. Claire, no trip for you. You’re helping me clean up the bar and can go with Stella to get groceries later.” Their mother hisses and Claire is smart enough to clamp her mouth shut and sink down into her chair, Roy grabbing his book without a word and taking off up the stairs. He narrowly misses Evelyn at the top of the stairs, and she looks concerned when he throws his door open.

“What happened Roy?” She asks and he snarls, standing in his doorway with his hand poised on the wood.

“Claire can go jump off a cliff!” He yells, slamming the door and turning to lean against the wood, sinking to the floor and pulling his knees to his chest. He hears a few of his sisters joining Evelyn and murmuring on the other side but he doesn’t budge. Instead, he waits for them to leave and then stands to sit at his desk, putting his head on his arms and clenching his teeth. After a minute he can’t take it and slams a fist into the wall, wincing when the skin cracks and the bones crunch. He pulls it away to see a large dark red mark and sighs, the self hatred getting worse by the second. He didn’t understand why Claire so obviously disliked him sometimes. When they were littler, she had never wanted him to leave her side. Then she turned thirteen and it was as if having a little brother was the worst thing in the world.

He wanted the old Claire back.

“What?” He demands when there is a soft knock on the door, glaring at the thing until he sees Vanessa silhouetted there in her favourite dress and boots.

“Hey, come on. I think you need to get out of here for right now. We’ll get some donuts or something and buy your girlfriend some nice things.” She says and Roy actually manages to smile a bit, pulling on his shoes and making sure his money was still securely in his pocket. She puts her arm around his shoulders and hugs him close for just a second, letting him go to start down the stairs. All of his sisters are in the kitchen talking in loud voices but they all give him a passing glance as he walks through to leave out the back door.

“Be careful you two. Shift starts at 5, remember.” Their mother calls over the din and Vanessa gives her a wave over her shoulder.

“We’ll be back with plenty of time, don’t worry.” She says, following Roy into the alley behind the bar. The crates are still there from last summer, crude chairs and a table for smoking and cards on breaks. Roy and Claire were never allowed in the bar after a certain time on Friday and Saturday nights, and they played under the single electric light until their mother came to collect them. He kicks one lightly as he walks past, stumbling out onto the street with a sigh. Vanessa sidles right up to him and takes his hand out of habit, he thinks, from when he was much smaller. Still, he lets her and swings their arms back and forth with a tired smile as he takes in the familiar scene of his small neighbourhood.

“What are you thinking about?” Vanessa asks once they reach the corner to a more main road, waiting for the light to turn so they can walk. Roy shrugs.

“I don’t know why she hates me so much. I can’t tell what I did wrong.” Roy tells her and she sighs, kissing the top of his head.

“You didn’t do anything. She’s just going through a faze where everything isn’t…great. It’ll take a little while for her to grow out of it.” Vanessa tells him, pulling him along to the other side.

“But you weren’t like that! You’ve never been like that, Nessa.” Roy stresses and she laughs lightly.

“Well I couldn’t. I had responsibilities to mom. And so do you. We’re just not the same as Claire. But she’ll get there like every other kid her age. We just need to be patient.” She tells him gently, like a promise that she can’t quite keep.

“I guess so.” Roy concedes, always willing to believe in Vanessa’s wisdom above all his other siblings. She squeezes his hand and keeps them moving ahead towards downtown proper, the crowds already thick with early morning jitters. He understands now why she kept a hold of his hand, both of them being pushed and shoved and jostled down the sidewalk until finally some more interesting shops come into view. Roy spots the book shop and grins, pulling his sister to the edge of the concrete and looking both ways quickly. Without a word he sees their opening and takes off, Vanessa yelping as they narrowly beat a beeping car and land safely on the other side.

“Jesus Roy, you could have gotten us killed.” Vanessa scolds, dropping his hand and putting them on her hips.

“But you didn’t. I timed it, probability was on our side.” He tells her with confidence and she rolls her eyes.

“Alchemy isn’t the answer to anything. Fate intervenes when it wants.” She tells him with a grin and Roy groans.

“There’s no such thing! There’s only scientific fact, Vanessa. Everything happens for a reason mathematically determined by nature. Since nature is lazy, you fall naturally into place with things.” He explains, hands in his pockets and walking the few feet to the store.

“And I’m sure meeting your little girlfriend was all math and science.” She says as he holds the door open for her, waltzing inside the darkened place.

“It was…”Roy tries to explain, but there is nothing that comes to mind. Instead he halts, thinking over her pretty brown eyes and their feet intertwined in his room, huddled under the blanket at night to share secrets in the darkness. It brings a blush to his cheeks and he lets the door swing shut behind him, deep in thought. Perhaps he would consult with Master Hawkeye on the subject. Let him weigh in.

“Gotcha. Now, why did you almost kill me to get over here?” Vanessa asks smugly, and Roy frowns up at her before letting his eyes settle over the dusty books.

“Riza likes to journal things, so I wanted to get her a nice one. That way she can write down everything on actual paper instead of scraps from her father’s notes.” Roy tells her, heading off in search of some blank tomes for Riza to document everything in.

“Oh, she likes to write things down?”

“Yeah,” Roy says, picking up a large leather journal and grimacing, putting it down and searching for the perfect one, “She likes to remember certain details. Like what she picked. What she caught, and what she cleaned. What we played that day and all of the rules, she says so I can’t cheat. Stuff like that.”

“That’s interesting.” Vanessa says, and Roy nods, putting down another disappointing journal.

“She wants to be able to remember it all for when she leaves home. I think she’d like to go on an adventure. So I told her I would…” Roy says but trails off, staring down at the tiny leather bound set of journals. They weren’t like a full sized book, more travel worthy and a medium brown that looked perfect for wear and tear. He picks up all six of them and smiles, taking in the off white paper and beautifully crafted straps that kept them closed. Vanessa asks him something but he isn’t listening, flipping the pack of them over to check the price. His stomach drops into his feet and he frowns, eyes downcast and setting it down in defeat. His sister picks them back up and turns it over to bite her bottom lip in her own frown and Roy walks away from them, kicking a shelf in frustration and leaving the store without a word.

“Roy, come on where are you going?” She calls but he doesn’t stop, the frustration growing and fists clenched tight. Why did he bother to look at them anyway? Why did he think the money wouldn’t make a difference like it always had? His whole life had been dogged by being able to afford something.

“I just want her to get something nice for her birthday.” Roy says when his sister catches up, and she sighs.

“I know.”

“No, you don’t. Her dad doesn’t care. Her grandfather just sends a stupid card. She never gets anything and all I want is to be able to give her something. Something she deserves. Something she can use because she’s that kind of person. I want…” Roy says but trails off once again, this time with a jumbled mind and heavy heart.

“To be her knight in shining armour.” She finishes and Roy laughs.

“I’ll never be that. I’m not sure I’ll ever be all I want to be to her at all. But if I could just make her life better…then maybe she’ll remember me when she goes and so do I.” Roy admits, kicking a rock and sitting on the fountain in the middle of the square. It’s grand and twenty feet all the way around, the water jetting up into the sky and spraying lightly down onto him. Vanessa sits next to him and he leans back to look at the sky. The blue is light like a robin’s egg and the clouds are the perfect white but he can see the layer of smog in-between turning everything a lighter shade of grey. It makes him frown, recalling the sprawling, uninterrupted sky of Riza’s house and the huge woods that surrounds them with wild and nature. 

“Well, maybe you’re not meant to. Maybe you are. You have all the time in the world to figure it out though.” Vanessa finally says to break their silence and Roy sighs.

“I know.” He tells her but he feels his stomach roil, like he’s running out of time. He always has, that blood pounding head rush of thoughts that make him panic. His sisters have never understood it though, so he doesn’t mention wanting to jump out of his skin on the edge of this gaudy fountain in the middle of Downtown Central.

“Well, shall we head back for today then? We can always come back out tomorrow.” Vanessa offers and Roy nods.

“I just have to stop by Mr. Brosnan’s first. I need stuff for homework.” Roy says, standing up and stretching. He follows after Vanessa who starts talking about one of his sisters and her impending move to her new beau’s house. Roy nods at all the right times and catalogues it away for later but his heart isn’t in it after seeing that stupid book store again, shoving his hands in his pockets for the rest of their journey to their street.

“I’ll meet you at home okay?” Vanessa says and he nods, walking into Mr. Brosnan’s tiny shop and waving at the old man standing at the front counter.

“Heya Roy. How goes your alchemy training?” He asks while Roy goes straight for his desired isle, grabbing packages and balancing them awkwardly in his skinny arms.

“Good. I have the basics of Cretan down and will soon be moving on to more advanced theory like my Xerxian alchemy. The rest though is a work in progress.” He says, staring at the hunk of tarnished silver and letting an idea smack him straight in the head. He grabs it too and drops his things on the counter, new excitement burning in his veins.

“Yeah, well stop by for tea with me and the missus tomorrow yeah? I wanna hear all about it.” He tells Roy and he nods vigorously.

“Will do, sir.”

“And I’ll need your help too. So you can put some practice in.”

“Yessir.”

“Good lad. Now off you go. Can’t wait to see what you make with that old silver.” He says and Roy blushes, grabbing his packed up crate and shoving some money onto the counter. Mr. Brosnan counts it and gives him a little change with a smile, waving as Roy whips out the door.

“Bye, Mr. Brosnan. See you tomorrow!” Roy calls to him and he hears the man laugh while the door swings shut. He makes for the house as fast as he can, bursting in the door and running up to his room without a word to anyone. He locks it behind him and drops the heavy crate to the ground with a huge grin, pulling the silver out and chuckling to himself.

She would love them. He was sure of it.


	5. Runaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy is having a tough time of it.

The next few days turn to two weeks and seem to bleed together into the beginning of the work week once again, and Roy still hasn’t properly slept since his abrupt nightmare. His homework, however, is certainly getting done in the night-time hours while his days are filled with helping and visiting the people of the neighbourhood. It’s good practice, no doubt, and his money horde gets bigger each day in preparation for any and all summer expenses. His call with Riza though had been the highlight, the hunk of silver still sitting on his desk while he tries to conjure up a circle to properly shape it without ruining it. He had talked to her for hours just this past evening, avoiding the looks his sisters gave him and glaring at their wiggling eyebrows. But that had bee forever ago, and the kitchen is devoid of everyone but him, sorely tempted to call her again.  
Roy is still awake when the sun begins to peek over the horizon and turns into Monday morning, painting the kitchen and all of his scattered books in light pinks and greys. He rubs his tired eyes and yawns, stretching over the pile that is his homework and laying out on the hard wood of the table bench with a groan. He had moved in here about three hours ago to keep himself from taking to his bed, determined to finish the assignment for his intermediate Xerxian Alchemy exam for Master Hawkeye. It wasn’t coming as easily though and he was frustrated, burying his face in his hands and sighing into the sore muscles. His back feels like it’s on fire from laying on the wood or being hunched over but he stays lying down from sheer exhaustion, glad to say he knows the work on the table is correct and ready for his alchemy teacher to judge. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the kitchen door swing open though, gasping and sitting bolt upright to see his sister Stella walking in. 

She looks just as startled, her eyes wide as she stares at him. He stares right back and the silence is obvious. Stella was one of the more long term workers at his mother’s establishment, 23 and trying to find her place in the world like all the others. But she always followed the rules, and Roy can see by her dress that she certainly didn’t come home from shift when she was supposed to. Instead she was dishevelled; her red-brown hair tangled in a halo about her head and tickling her bare skin instead of curling like it had last night. Roy opens his mouth to say so, to speak his suspicions but she cuts him off, rubbing her hands nervously on her thighs.

“Hey Roy, what are you doing up?” She asks, but he can hear the sharpness in her tone and it makes him hunch into himself.

“I was doing my homework. I had to get it done and I didn’t want to fall asleep last night before I finished it.” He says and his voice is hoarser than he expected. Her nervousness melts into concern instantly, the clack of her heels seeming like thunder until she is at his side and leaning over him.

“You stayed up all night? Sweetie, you shouldn’t do that.” She scolds him lightly, holding his cheeks and looking at him closely. He smells her flowery perfume and grins, letting his eyes fall closed as she examines him quickly. Then she pinches his cheeks for good measure and he swats her hands away weakly, returning her smile despite himself.

“Don’t do that. All of you do that.” He complains, but his heart isn’t in it.

“Because your baby cheeks are absolutely wonderful, and if we keep pinching then they’ll stay forever.” She says, pinching them both again. Roy pushes her hands away and frowns, covering his face with clammy fingers. She hugs him to her and he immediately feels the drowsiness begin to overtake him. He yawns against her skirts and nuzzles in, so she sits down to tuck him into her chest while rifling through his work.

“This is all amazing Roy. I can’t believe he’s taught you all this since you left.” He hears through the haze of sleep and he makes a noise to show he heard her but only cuddles more into her warmth, lips tugging when she giggles.

“Well well, I was wondering where you were. What’s Roy doing down here?” Angie, another of his older sisters, asks after a moment from near the stairs. Roy barely registers it and can’t be bothered to open his eyes, content to listen to Stella’s steady heart beat.

“I was coming in and saw him at the table. Evidently he stayed up all night to work on his homework.” Stella says and the rustling of papers tickles the edge of Roy’s consciousness, hoping that she didn’t get it all mixed up. The pad of footsteps brings Angie closer to them and he hears his things change hands, the soft gasp making his ears prick up.

“My God, he learned all of this?”

“I guess so. Man has him doing things I’ve never even seen Marcoh do. I’m a bit tempted to tell Mom so she can get in contact with Grumman.”

“The old man won’t pull him out. He says he wants a flame alchemist.” Angie says but Roy can sense the disapproval from her tone.

“Because that’s in Roy’s best interest. Being a pet project for Grumman.” Stella says in return and Angie huffs in approval.

“And Roy is determined to learn it, too. The old man just keeps filling his head with empty dreams.” Angie spits, and Roy is much more awake now, his nerves buzzing and muscles tensing.

“Well mom can tell him he’s not allowed to go back.” Stella says with finality, and this makes his heart race, eyes shooting open as he sits straight up and startling both his sisters. He doesn’t care though, panic running through his veins mixed with some potent adrenaline. He grabs the papers from his sister’s hands and shoots under the table to the other side, gathering the rest of his things in a rush.

“Roy, what are you doing?” Angie asks once she gets her bearings, but he just glares up at her, sandy brown hair a tangled mess and her nightgown still on. She had no idea, no business butting into his business; his future. Then there’s Riza, her big brown eyes looking sadly out the window for him and for a wonderful summer. His heart constricts at the very thought and he shoves past his sisters to run up the stairs and into his room. He slams the lock into place and tosses his things onto his desk while his breathing heaves from his chest. He vaguely wonders if this is a panic attack but his vision is swimming so he sits at his desk and puts his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face in salty tracks. He holds the sobs in and it hurts his chest and ribs but he stays quiet, thinking of Riza and his promise. She’s the closest thing he’s ever had to a friend, and he’s pretty sure that goes both ways. He wants to see it grow, cultivate it into something meaningful and take her all the places she likes to talk about in the streaming sunlight in the living room, reading book after book of places far beyond the edges of Creek. He can’t leave her, not now. Not when she’s all alone, dreaming of something else, someone who pays attention; a life away from her father and that house.

“Stop it Roy. Stop it.” He demands through the tears, rubbing viciously at his eyes until he’s sure they’ll be slightly bruised. Once he’s under control he listens for any noise and decides to clean up in his room, concentrating hard to create water from the air with his new transmutation circle. It’s not much, but he manages to wipe his face down. He shoves his next assignment into his rucksack next and dresses in comfortable clothes before shoving on his shoes. He doesn’t plan on coming back today so he assures he has enough money and the silver for Riza’s gift. Then he is shoving open his window and shimmying onto the fire escape, dropping down the ladder and wincing at the pain in his knees when they hit the dirty concrete pad. There is no indication the voices in the kitchen heard him, however, so he runs as fast as he can until he’s onto the street and out of sight of the front door. He looks behind him to make sure he isn’t being followed when he runs into something very solid, nearly falling over if not for the large arm that pulls him back to his feet.

“Well then where are you off to? Usually it’s Claire I see sneaking away from home.” Mr. Brosnan says and Roy gulps, looking up into the old man’s eyes guiltily.

“I…”

“No need. Come on in and have a cup. Get your mind off it.” He tells Roy, opening the door to his shop and motioning for Roy to walk inside. He goes without argument, ducking into the comfy store and waving to Mrs. Brosnan in her wheelchair. He hasn’t seen her yet, missing tea the other day from feeling under the weather. Instead he had stayed downstairs to help her husband stock shelves. Today, though, she wears a bright smile despite the dark circles under her eyes and Roy gives her a smile in return.

“Well if it isn’t Roy Mustang! Look at you, I think you grew a bit while you were away young man.” She tells him and he stands a bit straighter, letting her roll over to pinch his cheeks and kiss his forehead.

“Morning Mrs. Brosnan.” He says, hugging her tight. 

“My husband didn’t say you’d be coming over today. I apologize for skipping on Saturday. That alchemy teacher of yours must have you wake up early though. I’ve never seen you or Claire out and about before 8 when you don’t have to be. Best not lose that habit.” She tells him, taking his hand and motioning for her husband to walk them to the staircase. He picks up his wife with a grunt and starts up them without a thought, turning to Roy half-way up. 

“Can you be a lad and grab that chair?”

“Of course sir.” Roy says, hopping to and grabbing it the best he can. He makes it up the stairs with some difficulty and huffs when he finally sets it down, glaring at it as Mr. Brosnan ruffles his hair.

“No worries, you’ll grow soon enough.” He says and Roy hopes he’s not teasing, keeping to the man’s heels into the modest kitchen he had spent many an afternoon and evening in with Claire and Vanessa when they were little; when his mother still worked outside of the bar. He sits right next to Mrs. Brosnan and she smiles wide, Roy glad to see it reaches her tired eyes.

“How have you been feeling?” He asks and she sighs, taking a sip from her steaming tea cup.

“Good as I can Roy. You’re sweet for asking.” She tells him, and Roy knows there’s so much more to it than that. It makes his stomach knot and he looks down, pondering if he could ask Master Hawkeye for a way to heal her. Mr. Brosnan setting a tea cup down of water and a tea bag in front of him brings him out of his reverie and he sits with a sigh himself.

“Well I want to know what it’s like all the way out there. What’s the Flame Alchemist like? Your sisters say you’re sweet on the Flame Alchemist’s daughter too. You always were a boy to aim high.” He laughs and Roy blushes to his roots.

“It’s not like that. She’s my friend.” He says into the table and Mrs. Brosnan chuckles.

“They always say you marry your best friend. “ She says knowingly, and he can’t help but smile.

“I mean…she’s smart and she can be nice…” Roy says and he feels a pinch to his cheek.

“Little Roy-boy finally has a crush.” Mrs. Brosnan says and Roy can’t argue the fact.

“I think it’s a bit one sided.” He says, and Mr. Brosnan scoffs good-naturedly around his tea.

“It doesn’t stay that way forever. Give it time. Maybe you’ll have flame alchemy and a wife by the end of this.” He tells Roy and he’s rather sure he likes the sound of that. “But I want to hear about what he has you working on. Grumman said your Master knows all sorts of tricks of the trade.”

“Master Hawkeye has an advanced mastery of all the surrounding countries’ alchemical practices. He says I will have to as well if I’m to learn Flame Alchemy.” Roy says and Mr. Brosnan’s eyes widen just slightly.

“And how far did you get?” He asks, though Roy hears some scepticism in the older alchemist’s voice that makes him bristle slightly.

“I’ve mastered the basics of Cretan and Xerxian alchemy with some advanced concepts thrown in, and he says I can start on Aerogonian in a few months. Probably after I start Xingese alkahestry.” He tells the man with pride, fingering his chalk in his pocket in what he hopes will be a demand for proof.

“Well then, Mr. Alchemist, let’s see what you can do.” Mr. Brosnan dares, just as anticipated, and Roy smirks. He whips the chalk from his pocket and steadies his hands, drawing his Cretan circle very carefully and setting the tea cup in the centre of his transmutation. He takes a deep breath and thinks of the lake, splashing Riza and smiles, letting the equations flow through his head while the transmutation begins. He opens them to see the water evaporating from the cup and he thinks of her face when he splashed her, registering fast that Mrs. Brosnan’s cup is empty and shifting the liquid to her green mug, letting it fill. The transmutation ends there, light dying down as his breath comes just a bit faster. Mr. Brosnan’s eyes are as wide as saucers but his wife looks filled with glee, looking at him with fond pride.

“That was amazing dear. Truly a marvel.” She says and Roy beams, sitting up nice and straight in the old wood chair.

“I’d say. I’ve never even seen Cretan alchemy used, to be honest. I’ll have to have you teach me sometime there, lad.” Mr. Brosnan tells him and Roy feels like he could take flight. This man had been the first to convince him to study alchemy, the first person to believe he could. His first transmutation had been in this shop, just downstairs on the very chair he sat on now.

“Thank you sir. I would be glad to.” Roy tells him, eyes watery all over again today as he grins.

“Oh, you really are a sweet boy.” Mrs. Brosnan says, hugging her to him in a comforting embrace. He returns it gladly and she tuts, kissing him on the head and patting him on the cheek instead of pinching the skin. “I think you likely had somewhere to go, right Roy? I’m sure you’ll want to get going.”

“I…well do you need any help around here? My mom was supposed to tell me but I never got the chance to talk to her yesterday for my jobs today. I’m free, if you need.” Roy says and Mr. Brosnan nods his approval.

“I like a boy who likes to work. Them Thompson boys can’t be bothered much of the time. It’s good to see some youth in this neighbourhood with a will and ambition. I got just one thing, and then you’re free to go. Come on.” Mr. Brosnan says, standing up and stretching. Roy follows suit and the older man puts his wife in her chair with a kiss to the forehead.

“I think I’ll be fine up here for now dear. Roy, I look forward to hearing you play tonight. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to make it yet.” Mrs. Brosnan says an Roy shakes his head.

“I can’t wait. I’ll make sure I play your favourite.” He promises, and she smiles at him, her blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Thank you. Now off you pop. Get your work done so you can play. Tell me you play when you’re away.” She says, walking him to the steps Mr. Brosnan has already disappeared down. Roy nods enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

“Riza loves to play. When her father is done for the day we run around the house or the yard. We have a bunch of plans for the summer too.”

“Good. Now I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye Mrs. Brosnan.”

“Bye bye Roy.” She tells him as he takes off down the wood stairs, skidding around the corner and saluting Mr. Brosnan happily.

“Alright. I need these shelves stocked and I need the floor in the back corner repaired, plus the sweeping. Once that’s done maybe I can get to know what you wanted with that silver of yours from yesterday.” He says and Roy nods, swinging his rucksack off his shoulders and tossing it gently behind the counter.

“I’ll need your opinion on the circle for it. Now, where’s that step ladder?”

“Left corner, and you know where the stuff goes from the storage closet. I gotta grab something from outside and I’ll be at the counter if you need.” Mr. Brosnan says, already out the door. Roy gets to work fast, throwing open the storage cupboard and taking stock. Then he runs down the four isles of the tiny shop to memorize what’s empty, happily grabbing empty crates and filling them for each isle in turn. He takes to sweeping next, glad to see the broom is no longer taller than him and pushing the dirt out into the street or into the dustpan. He listens to Mr. Brosnan whistling and hums as well, quieter, shelving the first three isles in companionable silence with the old man who polishes the counter.

“Can I help you?” Mr. Brosnan asks after awhile when Roy’s at the back of the fourth isle, but the tone of his voice sets his nerves on edge just a bit. Roy peeks over the top, balancing precariously on the step ladder to see a man standing there. He was in a military academy uniform but it wasn’t Noah Thompson, his shoulder length black hair speaking to that. He has a sour expression on under his strange bangs, those sharp features looking sinister in the lower light of the shop. He all but slams his hand onto the counter and sneers at Mr. Brosnan down his pointed nose.

“I’m looking for someone.” He all but snaps, and Roy nearly falls off his stool with a clatter. He ducks quickly behind the boxes on the top shelf and holds his breath, cursing in his head. “Is there someone else in here?”

“No, just me. Probably something falling off the shelf.” Mr. Brosnan says and Roy raises his head just enough to see through the cracks to the front counter. The man sneers again and Roy decides his face is terrifying.

“I’m looking for an alchemist.”

“Then I can help you with that. I’m the only alchemist in the neighbourhood.”

“Oh? I thought I heard there was someone else down here.” He purrs, beady eyes black and calculating. Mr. Brosnan doesn’t back down and stares right back, his greying blonde hair so obvious when set up against this younger man’s dark features. 

“We don’t have another professional alchemist here. I’ll ask again, can I help you with something?” Mr. Brosnan asks and Roy admires his bravery, tempted to give him aid but knowing if he did the old man would be furious. His heart still stutters though when the stranger raises his hands and Roy sees a tattoo on each one, mind racing for the meanings of the circles even as he dashes down the ladder and around the isle. He skids to a stop with his fingers on a pre-drawn circle he keeps in his pocket, unsure of what such a simple transmutation can do when someone else walks through the door angrily and stops the terrifying young man in his tracks.

“Kimblee, what are you doing?” And Roy recognizes the gruff voice as Tim Marcoh, the State Alchemist that visited his mother’s bar often. The other man practically snarls, lowering his hands and fixing Mr. Brosnan with a glare before his eyes fall onto Roy. Under that gaze he can feel his knees starting to shake.

“You forget your shopkeep?” The man, Kimblee, asks and Roy doesn’t feel nearly as brave as he had a second ago. He can still see the marks on the palms of his hands and Roy wants more than anything to have his Master standing between them. 

“Roy’s very quiet usually. Forgot he was even here. Why don’t you finish up and then head home? It’s already 11, so I’m sure your mama is looking for you.” Mr. Brosnan tells Roy and his look leaves no room for argument, Roy scrambling back to his shelf and climbing up the ladder. Marcoh speaks to Mr. Brosnan in a low, apologetic tone, and neither of them notice Kimblee slink away to where Roy is, shoving the rest of his crate into place. He grabs Roy by the back of the shirt and picks him up, Roy yelping as he does so, his legs dangling over the hardwood. He’s brought face to face with the older boy, and he tries his level best to act tough.

“Well you’re a spitfire. How old are you kid?” He asks in a low voice and Roy gulps, attempting to puff out his chest in such a humiliating angle.

“Eleven.” He says and Kimblee laughs.

“A squirt then. I thought you’d be younger than that for how scrawny you are, little man.” He mocks and Roy feels a blush overtake his cheeks.

“I-“ 

“Won’t be forever? Sure, sure.” Kimblee says, giving Roy a shake that makes him whimper, “You won’t be a shrimp forever. Now tell me, where is the Flame Alchemist’s Apprentice?”

“Wh-what?” Roy asks but he feels like he’s gonna throw up.

“You heard me kid. I hear the Flame Alchemist has finally taken an apprentice. I want to find out where he is.”

“Why?” Roy asks, and he regrets it when Kimblee gives him a pointed smile.

“So I can make sure I can find him.” He says quietly and Roy can only see this man and Riza in his head, fear for her overriding everything else.

“I didn’t even know there was Flame Alchemy.” He lies and he can tell by the sceptical look in Kimblee’s eyes that he isn’t sure he believes it. 

“Well that’s unfortunate.” He says, tossing Roy to the ground hard. He hits with a loud thud, groaning loud and glaring up at Kimblee’s smirking face.

“Hey!” Mr. Brosnan yells and Roy can see Tim Marcoh staring down at him too, offering a hand that Roy doesn’t take. He brushes himself off and tries not to let his embarrassment show, ignoring Kimblee as he laughs.

“Sorry little man. I’ll be more careful next time.” Kimblee says and Roy grits his teeth. One day he would be the Flame Alchemist and he hopes to whatever higher power this guy is there to see it.

“Leave him be. Sorry kid. We’re going.” Marcoh says and Roy just nods, watching them go and stealthily rubbing his sore elbow. When they’re gone Mr. Brosnan is on him in an instant, checking him over likely in fear of his mother’s wrath. 

“Head on home and take this circle with you, lad. It’ll help you shape the silver nice. We’ll see you tonight.” He tells Roy when he seems satisfied, shoving a piece of paper in his hands then pushing him towards the door after handing him his rucksack. Roy doesn’t say a word, just leaves out into the late morning sun with the bag slung over one shoulder, unsure of where to go now. He still doesn’t want to go home, his anger at his sisters not forgotten but he doesn’t want to chance running into Kimblee or Marcoh for that matter. He decides that maybe he’ll go grab a bite to eat, going towards the main road that leads to the heart of Central. He could grab a sandwich from some vendor and eat in the park, maybe work on his gift to Riza until he absolutely has to report for shift. There was very little chance of running into anyone he’s trying to avoid that way. 

“Seems reasonable.” He mutters, crossing the street quickly and into the throngs of people going on their lunch break. He avoids people as best he can but he’s still jostled by plenty of men either not paying attention or spewing racial slurs under their breath. Roy takes it all in stride, smiling at a young woman who grabs him just in time from being trampled by two military MPs. She smiles back, a baby on her hip and her husband’s arm around her waist. He doesn’t seem to notice Roy there but he keeps close to them as they go and waves goodbye to the laughing little baby after making faces for a block, seeing the shop he loves to stop in. He hears her chuckle as he leaves and blushes, dashing across the street as gracefully as he can manage. When he turns around she’s still there and waves, turning and trotting after her husband with a grin. He waves at her retreating back and opens the door with a flourish, stepping inside and breathing deep. 

“Roy! Haven’t seen you all winter. Where you been?” The young Aerugonian man behind the counter asks and Roy smiles.

“I found an alchemy teacher. I’m actually back on break for a month before I head back. I thought Stella would have told you.” Roy says, crawling up onto the bar stool at the counter.

“That’s right, I think I remember that. I see you haven’t grown yet little buddy. What can I get ya?”

“The usual.” Roy answers, watching the man jot it down and put a glass of water in front of him.

“You got it. Give me five. Is this a for here sort of deal or do you have someplace to be going?”

“I’m headed out Mr. Garcia.”

“Eh, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Leo? And have you seen Stella today?” He asks, the sound of his sandwich being made music to Roy’s ears.

“I saw her way too early this morning.” Roy says and he confirms her whereabouts when Leo’s ears turn red.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. Real early. I didn’t tell mom though so you’re not in trouble this time.” Roy says with a smirk, Leo turning around and grinning.

“And what do I owe you for the silence little buddy?”

“A cookie would be grand.” Roy says, taking the brown paper bag he’s handed.

“Sure, but drink your water. I won’t have you dehydrating or something. I’ll be right back.” He tells him and Roy picks up the glass and takes a sip while Leo goes to the back to grab him his treat. He looks around and smiles at the familiar black booths and ragged chairs, wondering where Leo’s parents had gone if they weren’t here. A few people walk in and seat themselves, picking up the menus on the table while another couple seats themselves at the bar a few seats down from Roy. He nods at the man that looks at him and kicks his feet, tempted to eat his chips after his water is gone when Leo walks back out. He hands Roy a smaller bag and reaches over the bar to ruffles his hair.

“Hey!” Roy complains, reaching into his pocket for some money. Leo laughs and crosses his arms, Roy putting the cenz on the slightly sticky wood and hopping up.

“You have a great day little buddy. I’ll see you later. Don’t get into too much trouble.” Leo says and Roy waves over his shoulder, opening the door and stepping into the street.

“See you Leo!” He says before it shuts, making his way through the crowd as the noon bells sound over the hordes of Centralites. Roy pushes on, finally reaching the gates of the park with a huff and standing on a bench to get a better look. He sees an empty spot beneath a tree a few feet away and leaps off onto the ground with a whoop, sliding into place and getting dirt on his pants with a laugh. 

He is quick to set up an area for himself and sets the circle Mr. Brosnan gave him on his legs, taking chips from the bag and crunching them while he furrows his brows. He’s just about got it, his sandwich in hand, when it’s taken straight from his fingers along with his circle. He opens his mouth to complain but the military boy from earlier is standing there, flanked by two more academy students with their arms crossed over their chests. Roy scrambles backwards but the alchemist tosses the sandwich aside and once again picks him up by the shirt one handed, Roy’s circle clenched in the fingers of his other hand.

“Hey, kid. Thought that old man told you to scurry on home.” He states and the other boys laugh as Roy is given a rather violent shake. He yells but no one seems to be paying attention, thrashing but to little avail. He shakes Roy again and his teeth slam together, entire body aching. “So were you lying to me earlier, squirt?”

“Excuse me, but I would appreciate if you put my baby brother down.” A familiar voice says from behind Kimblee and Roy feels the tears that had welled in his eyes finally spill over his cheeks. There, in all her glory, is Claire with Stella and a very angry looking Leo.

“Yeah, put him down. I doubt he did anything to you.” Leo demands and Roy winces when his knees hit the ground. Stella grabs him and Claire grabs his bag, retreating behind Leo’s tall back, even taller than all three academy boys.

“Sure. We were leaving. Bye bye squirt.” Kimblee says, turning and walking away. Leo turns to him and kneels down to look him over.

“You alright little buddy?” He asks and Roy nods, angrily wiping his tears and looking away. Leo opens his mouth to say something, eyes sad, but Stella beats him to it, grabbing Roy’s arm in an iron grip and pulling him to her.

“Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you when we finally realized you weren’t even in your room.” She says loudly, and Claire smirks.

“Mom is mad at you.” She says is a sing-song voice and Roy feels that same anger from earlier boil up. He rips his arm from Stella’s grasp and turns to Claire, eyes narrowed.

“Give me my bag.” He demands and she laughs.

“Or you’ll what?” She dares and Roy isn’t sure what comes over him. It’s like he’s a volcano, and everything has finally boiled over. All the off-hand comments she’s made, all the people bigger than him ordering him around, picking him up and shaking him and yelling. He lashes out, shoving against her and grabbing the bag as she falls. For a second she sits on the ground and he stares but as soon as Stella makes a move for him he’s gone, bag swinging onto his back as he moves. He can hear his sisters yelling after him but he refuses to look back, going as fast as he can. He ducks under and around people as he goes, tearing around corners and holding back the burning in his eyes. Only once he’s run six blocks does he stop on the edges of a neighbourhood full of Central’s elite, breathing hard and looking behind him to see no one there. The tears start immediately and he chokes on them, sitting on the un-cracked sidewalk and staring at the perfectly paved road. He doesn’t belong here, staring at his dirty shoes and worn pants, but he won’t be found here. He can’t go home either, not after what he had done. 

There was only one thing he could think to do.

He looks across the street and stares at the payphone, glass un-smudged and clean. He looks both ways and crosses the street quickly, grabbing the phone and putting in 500 cenz. He dials the number and holds his breath, hoping she picks up; hoping she won’t. It rings and rings and the longer he hears it the more sick to his stomach he feels, slamming the phone back to the receiver and leaning against the glass after 15 rings. He slides down to the floor and puts his face in his hands, drenching them and cursing into his palms. A loud thud on the glass makes him jump and he goes white as a sheet when he sees the angry MP standing on the other side of the glass.

“Get the hell out of there!” He yells and Roy scrambles up and out, grunting when he’s grabbed by the collar and pulled backwards. He comes face to face with the blonde haired man and wishes he had had time to wipe his eyes and face before this confrontation.

“I’m sorry…”Roy tries but he’s interrupted quickly.

“You don’t belong here kid. Get out. We don’t need any problems.” He orders, dropping Roy to his feet. Roy trips a bit and takes a step forward before the man pushes on his rucksack. “Go on, get out of here.”

Roy thinks about running but decides to keep his pride, going back the way he came and listening to his stomach growl. People are thinning now as the day progresses into afternoon and he knows he’ll need to find a place before they all head home for the day. But he doesn’t know anywhere to eat outside his neighbourhood that he can afford, the money that seemed like so much this morning making his pockets feel light as air. So he wanders, not daring to re-enter the park on the same side and not confident about entering by the Academy. So he makes his way through the huge city streets with his head hung down, back aching from the weight of his rucksack by the time he finds an unoccupied bench on the opposite side of town, at the entrance to the train station. He sniffs hard and opens his bag to grab his book, trying to concentrate and losing himself in the literature until travellers on their way home make it impossible. The sun is getting low by the time they are gone and he feels comfortable to read again instead of looking out for any aggressors. However his stomach clenches and he curls into himself a bit at the chill, heart racing as the sun drops down at last and he’s left in the light of a single street lamp.

“Hey, get inside kid. No way I’m leaving you out here to get snatched.” A man’s voice says and Roy almost screams, jerking from the touch to his shoulder. 

“Go where?” Roy asks and the man sighs, pointing into the train station where he sees dirty children being filed by a woman in the same uniform as him. 

“Inside. Let’s go.” He orders and Roy follows behind, falling into step beside a girl with short black hair and exhausted black eyes. She looks to be his age and she’s clutching another, smaller girl to her side. They are all, around thirty of them, corralled onto an unused bunch of benches by the ticket booth and are left to their own devices. Roy can feel his heart racing in his chest as they all split into familiar groups, homeless most likely and used to sleeping in this station. What makes his stomach sink though is what they all look like, for the first time seeing eyes and hair just like his on gaunt faces. Red eyes are a theme as well, and the Ishvalan boy he catches staring at him doesn’t back down until Roy finally looks away. He takes out his book out of habit and begins to read, wondering what the bar looked like tonight and if Mrs. Brosnan was too upset that he didn’t get to play her favourite song. He debates using the payphone again but decides against it when he sees the clock, 11:00 pm by the time he’s done with his chapter, and watches everyone begin to drift into sleepy silence. His all-nighter is definitely catching up with him now and he feels awful, stomach growling and eyelids a thousand pounds. The girl he walked in next to finally looks at him, her sister leaning against her side asleep and nods.

“Sleep with your head on your bag by my leg. I’ll wake you if I feel someone touch it.” She says in a whisper and the offer makes him smile.

“Thank you.” He whispers back, shoving his book inside his bag and over the hunk of silver. He lays down and he regrets not packing a sweater not because of the cold but because his rucksack is hard as stone. He still drifts off, however, and wakes to the girl gently shaking his shoulder in the nearly pre-dawn light. 

“We need to go. Come on.” She says and he groans, standing up and feeling like he hadn’t slept a wink. The clock says 5 am now and it hurts him deeply, stomach like a cavern that echoes through his entire body.

“Thank you again.” He tells her and she nods, leaving him behind to gather his things and set out for the day. He wants to follow but he doesn’t think he’ll exactly be welcome, so he walks out into the cold morning and feels filthy, wiping some grime from his trousers with dirt encrusted hands. He debates for a moment if he should eat but there is a man slinking towards him that makes alarms go off in his head and he runs back towards the park, checking behind him to see another victim has been targeted. Roy knows he shouldn’t get involved but the small girl reminds him of Vanessa so he goes back, even passing the man to grab her hand and without a word, drags her across the street in time for a car to come between them and the man. She says nothing and neither does he, Roy not letting go of her hand until he knows they’re in a better neighbourhood where people are getting out for work.

“Here you go.” He says, letting her hand drop and she looks stunned.

“You helped me.” She states and he nods, putting his hands in his pockets.

“You didn’t see him.” He tells her and she smiles sadly at him, kissing his cheek and stepping away again.

“Not the first time. Have a good day.” She says and walks away, leaving Roy with a burning in his gut that tastes like anger and fear. Her matter-of-fact tone leaves him shaken and he stands there a moment, taking it in before starting off for a small restaurant at the edge of his own neighbourhood. He figures it’s early enough and then he can stay in the park with some food. He’s actively debating on trying to get some side work and finding a free bathroom to wash up in when he’s once again stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Nerves frayed he reacts, stopped by another hand while a familiar, soothing voice speaks to him.

“Roy! Honey stop, you’re scaring him. Roy, it’s okay.” Mrs. Thompson, the woman from across the street says. Her husband, dressed for the day in his uniform, lets him go and he whimpers. He knows he can’t outrun the Colonel and Mrs. Thompson has his shoulders in her gentle hands. She smoothes the hair from his forehead with a relieved smile and kisses him on the cheek, pinching it with a happy laugh.

“Let’s get him home. Sorry for grabbing you so hard Mustang.” Colonel Thompson says and his wife takes Roy by the hand and pulls him along. Roy goes without a fight and lets his thoughts race. He could always run again once they dropped him off, but any hope of that is dashed when the Colonel follows them across the main road and onto theirs. He was seeing it through, and though Roy could get away from Mrs. Thompson, it would be impossible still to duck her husband. By the time they’re on his porch he feels like he’s going to come out of his skin, the Colonel knocking as Mrs. Thompson bends on her knees to his level once more. He wants to tell her not to, her dress will get dirty, but he can’t make words come out past the lump of fear in his throat.

“They aren’t mad. They’re just scared you didn’t come home.” She says in the most assuring voice possible and Roy wants to laugh in her face. His mother would never forgive him for this; for pushing Claire and not coming home. But he doesn’t have the time to scoff because the front door is throw open and Roy makes eye contact with a frazzled Vanessa who lets out what he thinks is a dry sob. 

“Mom, Colonel Thompson found him!” She yells and Roy on instinct pulls against Mrs. Thompson’s grasp. She lets go in her surprise but he’s held in place by Colonel Thompson’s hand, the pressure sure. Stella comes up right behind Vanessa and holds her hands to her mouth. 

“Go on, son.” The colonel says and pushes Roy forward softly. He looks up into the man’s eyes, expecting to see something other than the muted kindness that makes him calm slightly. Vanessa pulls him in the rest of the way and holds him to her, face pressed into her chest lightly and tears falling onto the top of his head. He can hear murmurs from inside and Stella profusely thanking the Thompsons, then he’s brought inside to come face to face with his mother. He retreats back into Vanessa, feeling small under all of his sister’s gazes crowded about the bar. He can glimpse Theresa and Margaret without looking up, Angie’s voice hard to miss as she whispers to Stella behind him. Evelyn and Samantha are there too but he refuses to look up from the ground to see them too; all eight of them in one room and it wasn’t even dinner. His mother was going to eat him alive in front of all of them and there was nothing he could do about it.

“I’m…” He begins but is silenced when his mother, his strong and unshakable mother who didn’t give a damn, drops to her knees and pulls him against her in a bone crushing hug. His sisters fall silent and it rings in his ears. She finally pulls away with her shoulder soaked from his tears and smiles at him, pinching his right then left cheek without any fight from him. She kisses his forehead and sighs, his sisters shifting and making her open her eyes tiredly. 

“Come on girls, hug your brother.” She says and he is assaulted by them, one by one his cheeks pinched by soft, well-manicured hands and his face covered in different lipstick to complement his mother’s. It makes him laugh just a bit and Vanessa laughs with him, her pale pink likely the least obvious on his face but warm and comforting none-the-less. They all fuss over him but back away when Claire comes forward, her eyes red rimmed like she had cried all night. 

“Hey.” Is all she says and Roy scuffs his foot against the floor when he can’t think of a proper response.

“Hey.” He says back after plenty of silent seconds, staring at the wood grain, looking up at his sister, and then back down. He jerks his head up when he hears her step towards him, opening his mouth but slamming it shut when he sees tears tracking down her face. She grips him to her tighter than anyone yet, her face buried in his shoulder where she nuzzles against his dirty skin. He feels the warmth of her tears and he nuzzles into her hair in return, letting it tickle his nose and smelling like Claire’s soap and cigarette smoke.

“I thought you were never coming back. I thought it was my fault. I’m so sorry Roy.” She whispers and she sags against him. Roy holds her up though on trembling legs and refuses to let her go.

“It’s okay bear-bear.” He says back, clinging to her. When they finally break apart she wipes her nose on her sleeve and he does the same, their mother putting a hand on both of their shoulders and leaning down.

“Claire, why don’t you wipe up and get some food with your sisters. Roy, let’s get you a good shower and some clean clothes.” She says and they both nod, Roy going up the stairs like a zombie and tripping his way into his room. He puts his filthy rucksack on the floor and sighs, picking out new clothes and jumping when he turns to see his mother in the doorway. He looks down and back up guiltily, sitting in his desk chair when he decides his body is too tired.

“I’m sorry Mom. I was angry, and I shouldn’t have left. It’s just…I was scared you wouldn’t let me go back after what Angie said and I was so tired…then there was that boy and when I pushed Claire I thought you’d be furious.” He admits, unable to find it in him to cry again. He looks up to see her smiling just a little, reaching down to pat him on the head with tired eyes.

“Don’t do it again. I’m just glad you came back in one piece. Now get cleaned up and we’ll get you some food and rest. I’ll wash your bag and tell everyone you’re okay.” She tells him and he nods, standing again to make his way into his bathroom with a relieved grin.


	6. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. I got a new job recently and have been in the process of moving. I hope you guys enjoy!

“The loyal son returns.” Mr. Brosnan says that afternoon, Mrs. Brosnan smiling at Roy as he slides into the shop. Roy waves at her and Claire scoffs, picking up a bottle of sulphur and putting it back down.

“I thought it was the prodigal son.” She says and Mr. Brosnan laughs, patting her and Roy on the head and putting is hands on his hips.

“And do you know what prodigal means?”

“…No…”

“Well it doesn’t apply to your brother, I think you’ll agree. Read the story sometime.” He tells her and she nods, ducking into another isle to go look around while she waits on Roy. “And what can I do for you lad?”

“Your circle, I tried it and I wanted you to look over the finished product, if you could. Someone took it off me so I did it from memory. I want to wrap them so I don’t lose them, too. If they’re right.” Roy tells him and the man motions for him to follow and rests his arms against the counter while Roy digs in his pocket. He pulls the present out gently and sets them down with care, the silver freshly polished and flashing in the light. 

“Well well, Roy boy really has it bad then. Already getting your little lady some jewellery; and the flame alchemist’s daughter no less.” Mr. Brosnan says and Roy blushes while Mrs. Brosnan rolls up in her wheel chair to get a good look.

“I think it’s adorable. You’ll need to bring her by if you’re that sweet on her.” She says and Roy nods with a lop-sided grin.

“If she gives Roy the time of day.” Claire says from somewhere in the back of the store and Roy glares while the adults laugh.

“Welp, they look wonderful, if that’s any consolation lad. Good job, not a flaw to be seen.” Mr. Brosnan says after he’s calmed down, putting the earrings in Roy’s outstretched hand and setting a gentle hand on his wife’s sitting on the counter.

“I would have loved to get a pair of earrings like that. Does she like them?” Mrs. Brosnan asks and Claire sidles up to the counter just in time for words to catch in Roy’s throat.

“Well…I just….her mom had ones like this and I thought…I wanted her to have some too. She likes to read her mom’s journals and she said she loved her earrings.” Roy explains, face a likely beautiful shade of crimson. However, the ridicule never comes and even Claire coos, pinching his cheeks with vigour.

“You’re so cute, Boy-boy. Wait till I tell them what you made.” Claire says and Roy glares but allows it, glad she’s not antagonizing him too bad and speaking to him again. 

“Oh I think he’s the sweetest little thing. And I know he’ll be playing tonight too, right Roy? I missed one performance, I won’t miss another form my two favourite players.” Mrs. Brosnan says, kissing them both on the cheek. 

“Yes Ma’am.” They both say happily in unison, eager to please. She nods and looks up at her husband then and he seems to see something they miss, clearing his throat and patting his hands on the counter top three times.

“Well kids, I think I’ll be taking the Missus upstairs for a nap. We’ll see you both tonight for a good show.” He tells them and takes the handlebars of his wife’s chair carefully.

“Alright, we’ll see you later. C’mon Roy.” Claire says, taking Roy’s hand and dragging him through the door. Roy waves and Mrs. Brosnan waves back with a strange look in her eye before she’s obscured from view. Claire lets go of Roy’s hand and shoves her own in her pockets so Roy does the same, both falling into silence and winding up in the back alley behind the bar. She takes a seat on one of their crates and Roy leans against the wall, a strange feeling filling his chest as his mind races. 

“Claire? Is there something wrong with Mrs. Brosnan?” He asks after a moment, looking up to see patches of sky amongst the clouds and buildings. He looks down at her when she doesn’t answer and she scoffs, kicking a rock with her foot and shaking her head.

“And they say you’re supposed to be smart. Yeah, she’s sick. She’s got cancer and she’s gonna die. And she likes hearing you play that dumb eastern song on the piano and you ran away last night instead. Great job.” She tells him and Roy shrinks down, hunching his shoulders in guilt.

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” He admits and she stands, hands on her hips.

“Yeah, because you ran off to go learn alchemy. That’s what happens when you leave Roy. You don’t get to know things.” She says, and he sees what he thinks might be tears in her eyes. Then she’s gone, breezing by him to shove open the door and slam it behind her, leaving Roy alone once again. He slowly lowers himself back against the wall with a tired sigh, listening to the city noise on the streets around him and kicking his own rock against the wall across from him. It rebounds, like he knew it would, and he kicks it again in a lonely game before he misjudges and it angles far and away. He hears a knock on the front door and ducks inside and through the kitchen to see Claire letting Noah Thompson in, the twins Greg and Christine not far behind. They all give him a look that tells him he’s not exactly welcome so he looks at Claire instead, curious.

“Where you guys going?” He asks after a moment when she says nothing and Noah sneers.

“Nowhere we’re taking you. C’mon Claire, we have other people to grab. Bye bye nerd.” He says and turns out the door, Greg giggling and Christine looking very uncomfortable. Claire doesn’t even give him another glance and follows, leaving just Christine in the doorway.

“Elijah needs someone to play with…and he likes your alchemy. I’ll bring you back something nice.” She tells him with pink cheeks under her long hair. Roy nods happily.

“Sure, sure. Yeah, thanks a lot. Have fun.” He tells her with as much sincerity he can muster and she walks up to kiss him on the cheek and disappears before he can think to react. He puts his hand up and touches there with a blush. He follows them out, watching them go even as he knocks on the Thompson’s door. When it opens, Mrs. Thompson smiles down at him with little Elijah excitedly trying to get to him around her legs, pushing and squirming while she pushes him back.

“Hey Roy, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be going to the park with the others.” She says and Roy frowns, kicking the dirt.

“I…uh…I wasn’t invited I guess. I came to see if Elijah wanted to help me practice my alchemy.” He says and it’s her turn to frown.

“I promise my children are usually better than that. And for Claire to just leave you…I don’t know what’s got into them, really.” She says and Elijah takes the opportunity of her distraction to get to Roy, grabbing his hand in his small sticky one with glee and pushing his forehead into Roy’s chest. He looks up with the most delighted smile and Roy can’t help but smile back.

“Roy can play with me! Right Roy?” He asks with wide blue eyes and he just can’t say no to the kid. He’s the only one excited by the prospect of hanging out with Roy anyway.

“Yeah. I have some homework to do and we can get lunch at Leo’s. You like Leo yeah?” Roy asks and if possible, the younger boy’s face lights up even more than it had already.

“Yesyesyes!” He says, running around Roy while his mother laughs. She pinches Roy’s cheek endearingly and watches Elijah run about the street in excitement.

“Thank you. He gets so lonely cooped up like this. And I know if Christine isn’t watching him then no one is and I worry about his…” She says and Roy holds up a hand with a big grin.

“It’s not a problem. Seriously. I like Elijah, right? We’re friends, right?” Roy asks and Elijah beams, grabbing Roy’s hand again.

“Roy’s my bestest friend mama! Can we go to Leo’s? I’ll be good.” He begs and his mother gives in with no fuss.

“Just make sure you’re both back for your shift Roy. I’ll see you boys later.” She says and that’s all Elijah needs to whoop and take off, dragging Roy behind him for a few steps. They can hear his mother’s laugh but keep walking, Elijah dropping his hand after a minute but sticking close to Roy’s side. He looks good today, calmer and unbothered by the people walking around them or the noise in the streets, Roy thinks to himself while they slowly walk up the road. He looks as happy as always too, glancing here and there and enjoying the warm day.

“So how you been feeling Elijah? I know you were sick last month.” Roy asks after a moment and the younger boy grins.

“I’ve been doing better. Dr. Marcoh says my lungs are taking well to the treatment and it’ll be gone soon. He’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t come back, I guess. But you’ll be able to do that too, won’t you? With alchemy?” He asks, and Roy shrugs.

“Well Master Hawkeye says that the alkahestry I’m learning is for medicinal purposes. I don’t see why I can’t ask him about the circles and then I could shadow Dr. Marcoh to see for sure.” Roy tells him and the possibility makes him giddy. He could do a lot of good in and around his home if he could treat illness. 

“Then you’ll have to stay around here. Christine and I miss you. Especially since Claire started hanging out with Noah. She and him leave for a long time and come back all touchy feely.” He says and Roy nearly chokes on air, cataloguing it for later to inform Vanessa.

“Don’t tell anyone that, alright? Your parents would freak out.” He says and Elijah snorts.

“Chrissy said the same thing. You guys always sound alike. She has a crush on you ya know.” This makes Roy feel a clenching in his gut, hand coming to the earrings in his pocket.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But Mr. Brosnan said you’re sweet on another girl. Can we meet her?” He asks and Roy grabs his hand before he steps onto the main road, looking both ways and crossing with him quickly.

“If her dad lets her. Maybe when I call you can be there to say hello or something.” He says, thinking about the letter he wrote and had Vanessa deliver this morning to the post office.

“I’d like that.”

“I bet.” Roy says and they lapse into a comforting silence for a moment.

“You think you can hang out tomorrow too? Like with Chrissy and me? We gotta get mama something for her day.” Elijah asks, Roy nodding as he thinks over his schedule. There was plenty of time to get Mrs. Thompson a gift.

“I think I can swing it.” Roy tells him and Elijah beams, hooking their hands together again.

“You’re the best Roy.” This makes Roy blush slightly, lifting the boy up and putting him back down much to Elijah’s delight just to change the subject. “Again!” 

“But we’re here. I thought you wanted food.”

“I do! C’mon Roy!” He yells, shoving open the door. Roy catches it before it closes and laughs when he sees the little kid trying in vain to hop onto the bar stool. Roy lifts him up and situates him just as Leo walks into view, smiling at the both of them.

“Well if it isn’t the runaway horse. You feeling better today little buddy?” He asks with concern and Roy nods guiltily, glad when he ruffles his hair and then Elijah’s. 

“Leo can I have a cookie?” Elijah asks and it makes Leo laugh deep in his chest.

“Geez, I haven’t seen you in forever tiny. Roy-boy and Tiny Thompson gonna paint the town red?” He asks with a chuckle and Elijah is absolutely delighted.

“Roy said I could hang out with him because my brothers wanted to go to the park.” He says and Leo looks at Roy with disappointed eyes. Roy nods and then gives the smallest of shrugs.

“Well I’m glad Roy can take you out for a bit.” Leo says, leaning on the counter and handing Elijah a large cookie from beneath the bar. He digs in immediately and Roy smiles, ruffling Elijah’s already messy hair.

“Noah says he wanted to find girls and Greg made him take him with Claire. Chrissy went because she was afraid Noah would get them in trouble.” He says and Leo nods.

“Well their loss. Can’t think of two cooler guys. You know what you boys want?” Leo asks, taking out his note pad.

“I want a peanut butter and jelly. Extra jelly. But first I gotta take a leak.” Elijah says like he’s ancient, the act itself a lot of work. He jumps off the stool with a theatrical grunt and heads around the corner for the bathroom, Roy and Leo’s laughs following behind him. Once he’s disappeared Leo leans on the counter again, gently ruffling Roy’s hair.

“And how are you feeling little buddy? I know the other day was rough. How are you and Claire getting on today?” He asks and Roy sighs, picking at the wood grain with his bitten fingernails.

“I just don’t get why she hates me all of a sudden. We used to be friends.” Roy admits and he looks up when Leo puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. You learn your alchemy and play with your little friend and one day she’ll get her head out of her ass. She’s a teenager.”

“But Vanessa wasn’t like that. Vanessa took care of us.” Roy argues and Leo laughs deep in his chest.

“Yeah well you and Vanessa have trajectories. You have goals and dreams already. Claire needs to figure out who she is before she can be like you both. Everyone does it at their own pace little buddy. You and Vanessa just knew sooner than most.” He says sagely and Roy nods, taking the proffered cookie with a small smile.

“And you know what you want to do?”

“Sure. Make enough money, buy this place from my old man, get married….” Leo tells him and Roy raises an eyebrow.

“Married? You used to say you’d never get married.” Roy accuses with a laugh and Leo pinches his cheek with a snort.

“Yeah and I had my head up my ass, just like Claire. Now I gotta convince my girl to go through with it. When you find yours Roy, get everything lined up. Make sure you have enough money, a home, and she’ll say yes if she loves you.” Leo says and Roy absorbs it like a sponge, his mind drifting back to him in Mr. Thompson’s colonel uniform and an amber eyed young woman from the East on his arm.

“Sure, sure.” Roy says but he has already drifted away. Leo pats him on the head and he shakes himself out of it, but the image still clings to the back of his brain like cement.

“Well well, looks like Roy’s growing up. You better bring her around eventually so we can meet her first. I have to see the girl you pick.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Roy asks, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

“You’re amazing little buddy. The girl you bring home is gonna be just as great I’m sure.” Leo says and Roy’s cheeks heat up, thinking of Riza and nodding to himself.

“She is.” Is all he says before Elijah comes back and crawls up noisily onto his stool. When he finally rights himself he looks at the counter and his face falls, opening his arms in a grand gesture that makes Roy’s lips twitch.

“What’s this Leo? Where’s my sandwich?” He asks in mock anger that makes the man cackle. 

“My bad, Tiny Thompson. Roy-boy I’ll get your usual. Hang on guys.” He tells them and Roy waves, Leo disappearing into the back and letting the door swing shut with a light clatter. Elijah leans forward and looks around, nearly on the counter by the time Roy pulls him back to his seat.

“I know what you want. You’ll have to wait.” Roy says when Elijah looks at him aghast.

“But I want it now.” He says and Roy scoffs light-heartedly, crossing his arms once again.

“Sorry Elijah.” Roy tells him with a smirk and the boy giggles, pushing Roy lightly and spinning on the stool to pass the time.

“So what are we gonna do after this?” He asks on his tenth rotation and Roy shrugs, looking down at the watch his mother gave him this morning. It was evidently meant to be for his birthday, the fine brown leather and silver metal made waterproof by Mr. Brosnan along with a sturdy transmutation against drops. He loves it, really; even if the circumstances of receiving it were less than stellar.

“We can’t be out too long. It’s already two. I’ll have to be back home around 4:30 before the bar opens.”

“Then we should go for a walk. Maybe we can play in the fountain up town.” Elijah says, humming then to the song on the radio. Roy’s attention is brought to it and he feels something settle in himself while he listens to the lyrics. It’s a folk tune from out east about a woman and the man that got away but something about makes his heart beat fast.

“You like that song Tiny Thompson? I’m sure Roy hears songs like that all the time.” Leo says, but Roy doesn’t stop listening. He reaches over and turns it up just a bit. He listens to it carefully and feels his lips twitch, fingers dancing like he’s playing the piano. Leo sets his food down without a word and Roy misses the soft smile on his lips or Elijah’s grin. 

“Guess he’ll have a new song for us. Maybe you’re voice will drop enough this summer and you can sing it.” Leo jokes and Elijah laughs loudly but Roy could care less. 

“You guys don’t get it.” Is all Roy says, quietly, as he sees the notes take shape. It’s just like alchemy where the symbols jump through his skull and when the song finally ends he’s sure he can recreate it. Elijah is already halfway through his food so Roy eats fast to catch up, polishing off the ham sandwich quickly and moving on to crunching his chips. 

“Tiny Thompson beat you little buddy.” Leo says before Roy can eat the rest of his food, Elijah grinning as he accepts a candy and chocolate chip cookie proudly. Roy huffs and stuffs some more chips into his mouth.

“Being out East has made you…uh…”Elijah says and Roy smiles gently.

“Complacent.”

“Yeah! Complacent. That’s a good word right Roy?” He asks happily, excitedly and Roy nods.

“A great one. Now let’s go. You wanted to walk right?” Roy asks, grabbing money from his pocket and carefully counting it out. Leo puts his hands over his own though and grins, patting Roy on the head gently.

“On the house. You boys have fun and I’ll see you tonight little buddy. You too Tiny Thompson. Be good for Roy.” He tells then and Elijah sloppily salutes with and serious nod.

“Yessir.” He says and Roy laughs, grabbing his hand and heading out the door.

“Bye Leo! I’ll see you later.” Roy calls back, running into something solid and trying to stay upright.

“There you boys are.” Colonel Thompson says with immense relief, picking up Elijah and grabbing Roy by the hand. 

“Something wrong?” Leo asks and the Colonel shakes his head in agitation.

“Seems they got themselves into trouble. Chris wants Roy home so she can go pick Claire up from the station.” He says and Leo groans, running a tired hand over his face.

“Tell her I’ll be over once my shift ends to help Vanessa. Roy, be good. I’ll see you in a bit.” He orders and Roy nods, feeling as if his stomach has dropped out his feet. He trips over his feet when the Colonel drags him out and back down the road through throngs of people. But they separate like an ocean to his immaculate uniform and they make it back to their road in record time, cutting across the street with haste. Mrs. Thompson’s yelling can be heard three houses up from inside their house, though Roy can’t understand the words. Elijah burrows into his father with a small whimper and he pulls the boy close, kissing him on the head with a sad smile.

“How about you head on in with Roy. Maybe he can show you some of that alchemy he’s been learning?” The colonel says, but Roy can hear the question and see it in the man’s eyes. Roy nods and Elijah looks happy, running into the bar when his father sets him down. Roy goes to follow but a hand on his shoulder stops him and he turns to look back up at the Colonel.

“Thank you Roy, really. I appreciate you looking after him. You’re a good boy. Maybe, if it happens, Christine and Elijah can spend the night with you like old times? I think Eliza would appreciate it greatly and your mother said it would be alright if it was alright with you. I’ll keep you posted.” The colonel says and Roy nods quickly, always glad to help.

“Of course sir, whatever you need.” Roy says and he sees the tired circles dissapate ever so slightly under the Colonel’s light blue eyes, gladly accepting the pat on his head.

“Good man. I’ll talk to you later. Chrissy should be over in a minute or two.” He says and Roy watches him walk away, turning on his own heels to walk into the bar. The silence could be cut with a knife and his mother’s face is absolutely thunderous. It makes him want to bolt but a quiet hand on his shoulder stops him. Vanessa pinches his cheek to tell him it’s not his fault and kisses his head, their mother approaching and bending down slightly to talk to him face to face.

“I’ll be back soon. I need you to look after Elijah more though. And make sure Chrissy is okay.” She orders gently and Roy nods.

“I will mom.”

“I know. I’ll be back.” She says, pinching his cheeks with a small smile that barely reaches her eyes. She’s gone in the next instant, Vanessa holding him to her when the door slams shut. Roy can see Elijah sitting at the bar playing with his hands over his ears, downtrodden and vastly different than the vibrant boy he had spent an afternoon with. He ducks out of Vanessa’s grasp carefully leaning up to kiss her cheek, and walks over to his friend in silence. He sits down slowly, watching tears leak out of the boy’s eyes and doesn’t dare move when his head falls to Roy’s shoulder.

“They’re going to send Noah to the academy after this.” He says in a whisper and Roy sighs.

“Maybe that’s for the best.”

“It is.” The voice makes them look up and there is Christine Thompson, her eyes tired. She makes her way over to them and Elijah cuddles to her immeadiately. Roy lets them be and mumbles about going to get ready to open, following his sister’s disappearing form into the kitchen. He walks in and lets the door swing shut, staring at Vanessa hunched over the sink.

“You think you can play the sets Roy? Claire isn’t going to be able to.” She asks and Roy clears his throat, standing up straight.

“Of course. I’ll do anything to help.” He tells her and she turns to give him the warmest, saddest smile he’s ever seen.

“I know you will. You’re a good boy Roy.” She tells him and Roy, as he has done his whole life, simply nods. He just wishes he were running through a yard far away from here.


End file.
